


Constant Cravings

by Deathraptor22



Series: Told That Devil To Take You Back [8]
Category: Supernatural, Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Cannibalism, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Other, Sickness, Strange Inheritences, Survival, Weird West, Witch Deals, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathraptor22/pseuds/Deathraptor22
Summary: When Sam and Wynonna work a case involving a cannibalistic Revanent, they get a little more when they bargained for.  Meanwhile, a note from Curtis leads Waverly on a journey and inspires her to make a change. At the bunker a simple retrieval goes wrong, causing Team Resurrection to call upon some usual allies to save Dean.
Relationships: Wynonna Earp/Sam Winchester
Series: Told That Devil To Take You Back [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036526





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, still don't own Wynonna Earp or Supernatural.  
> One more episode to the Winchesters figure out where Sam is! A couple more before they actually get there, though.

There was a thump as Wynonna was throw into the wall, groaning. She reached for Peacemaker, which was inches away atop a set of drawers, saying, “Come on, baby. Use…the force…”  
However, just as she was about to reach it Sam grabbed her and flung her across the mat, sending her to the grown. “Crap.” She grunted.  
Even thought he and Wynonna were an item now, Sam was training her and Waverly to battle the forces of evil, and that included one-on-one combat training.  
Wynonna preferred their other physical activity.  
“See, you’re dead.” Sam informed her, “Again. And unlike Revenants, you can’t come back to life.”  
Wynonna jumped to her feet, grunting. “Except as a ghost, I’ll haunt your ass sideways.” She threw a punch at him, but he grabbed it.  
“Nope.” Sam said, before sending her tumbling across the mat, “And as a ghost, I’d salt and burn your remains. No more haunting after that.” He crouched down. “Stay focused Wynonna, I want you here…” He kicked at her, his legs inches above her body, “Now.”  
“That’s what all the boys say.” Wynonna quipped.  
“Oh, yeah?” Sam responded, excepting the challenge.  
He leapt up and so did Wynonna. She punched at him, but he stopped her. “No.” She tried again, and again Sam stopped her. “No.” She punched a third time, but Sam deflected it, drawing an arm across his chest. “No.” He grabbed her wrist. “Dead.” Then he slammed on her on the mat again.  
Wynonna rolled on the floor and Sam followed, trying to step on her. “Wake up!” Her exclaimed.  
Wynonna got to her feet and they grabbed onto each other. “Break his shoulder.” Sam ordered demonstrating the technique on Wynonna.  
“Or we could just go for a beer.” Wynonna winced, “Come on.”  
Sam punched her in the stomach, causing her to buck, then he pushed her to ground again, face down. And this time she just laid there.  
“Come on.” He said, nudging her, “Find my weakness.”  
As Wynonna started to get up, he quickly ran off.  
“Ice cream?” Wynonna guessed as she got to her feet, “The Clippers? Thongs?”  
Sam set a towel down on the water cooler. “The Revenants are going to win,” He walked away, so he was in front of the door, “You’re going to fail.” He spread his arms wide, “And then we’re all gonna die.” If Nedly doesn’t arrest me for DV first. Sam thought, but didn’t say it out loud as it would ruin the taunt.  
That did it. As Sam attacked again, Wynonna charged him hitting him the chest twice, then the chin, and then punched him to the ground.  
Wynonna stared a minute, surprised at what she had done. Then she raised her arms in victory, squealing. She did a little dance over to Sam, then leaned over him, making a gun with her fingers. “Say my name, bitch! “The she remembered her newfound philosophy, and corrected herself. “No, I mean…make your peace. It’s my new jam.”  
“Right.” Sam grunted, “Can you let me up?”  
Wynonna helped him to his feet, then stepped back, stretching.  
“Good job.” Sam told her.  
“You think I don’t listen, but I do.” Wynonna grinned.  
“Yeah, you’ve limbered up.” Sam observed.  
“Well, I think you’ve helped with that.” Sam teased.  
It took a minute for Sam to understand what meant. “Oh, yeah, that.” He replied, awkwardly, getting up, “But you might want to try some more-traditional methods.”  
Wynonna turned around, going her stuff as she talked. “Yeah, well, I don’t exactly have time for a stretching regimen.” She picked up the picture of the Seven, which now had red Xs on the ones Wynonna had already killed, “Because I still have a hideous to-do list.”  
“Show that to Waverly.” Sam said, “See if she can identify the last two Revenants.”  
“Way ahead of you.” Wynonna replied, turning around, “Except for the showing her part, which I am going to do. At dinner. Come with? It’s on you.”  
“Well, when put it like that- “Sam quipped, “Just give me a chance to clean up.”  
Wynonna took his arm. “You need to loosen up.” She told him, dragging him towards the door, “Come on.”  
Meanwhile, a hiker was walking through the middle of snowy forest, his headphones on playing a song. “This time around we’ll never stop. Tell me baby, are you on my side?”  
He heard some chuckling causing him to take off his headphones, looking around for the source. “Hello?” He called out.  
There was movement from the brush, which the hiker went over to investigate. Suddenly he felt something hit him as burl shoved him into the woods as it roared.


	2. New Sources

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Waverly tells Sam and Wynonna about a mysterious figure called the Blacksmith.

Doc momentarily warned his hands over a trashcan fire then, talking to Bobo, who was surrounded by his crew of paranormal construction workers. “You said Clootie would be there.” Doc seethed.  
“No, I said it was her last known name and address.” Bobo replied, starting to get angry” And that much is a goddamn gift.”  
“Well, your ‘gift’, as you call it was useless.” Doc countered, walking towards the group, getting angrier, and angrier as he continued, “Tits on a bull.”  
“Then she’s in the wind.” Bobo reasoned, “And I’m thinking you’re the reason she ran. Know any idea why that would be?”  
“The one that comes to mind, I mean, perhaps is that I want the witch dead.” Doc reminded him, pulling out his gun.  
Bobo cleared his throat and his crew prepared for a fight. “I sympathize with your predicament. I’m also two spits away from finding the one thing I want most in this world. But damned if I can’t turn it up now. “Why would that be, Doc?”  
“I don’t really give a shit.” Doc responded.  
In spite of himself, one of the gathered Revenants laughed, earning a warning look from Bobo.  
“See, my interest in you has waned and I and I have located other parties whose pursuits are more…comparable to mind.” Doc explained.  
“Really?” Bobo asked.  
Doc nodded, as if to say, what are you gonna do about it?  
That was a challenged Bobo accepted. His eyes turned red before grabbing Doc by the throat and continued in a low voice, “I will leave your tongue flapping out your windpipe. “  
“You’ll be pulling lead out of your ass for months.” Doc threatened, cocking his gun at Bobo’s side.  
“I’m bored.” Bobo declared in a normal voice now, letting Doc go, “Leave if you want. Go get- dead.”  
“Only one death scared me.” Doc countered, “And it didn’t take.” Doc twirled his gun and put his hat back on his head. “Bobo.” And with that, Doc made his leave.  
When Doc was gone, Bobo turned his concerns to another issue. “Where the Hell is everyone, Torque?”  
“This is all that showed up to work today, boss.” Torque explained.  
“Maybe what you pussies need is a little motivation.” Bobo suggested.  
Suddenly, the drill in Torque’s hands started to whirl, and his arm moved towards his face, not of its own free will. “Please, boss!” Torque yelled, going full-on Revenant, but the drill went into his cheek, eliciting screams of pain from him.  
Meanwhile, Wynonna was drizzling ketchup on her fries, while Waverly put a cup of coffee to her lips. Waverly’s cell dinged and dinged and she looked at a text, letting out a soft, “Oh.”  
“Whoop!” Wynonna exclaimed stealing the phone from his sister and looking at it. In spite of himself, Sam looked over as well out of curiosity, then immediately pulled back as Wynonna exclaimed, “Ugh! Every heard of manscapping?” Champ was apparently sexing Waverly.  
Waverly reclaimed her phone. “Hey, that was meant for private eyes.”  
“Don’t tell me you’re chomping at the Champ.” Wynonna replied, “Come on. He is so beneath you.”  
“Uh, yeah he is.” Waverly quipped.  
“Gross, dude.” Wynonna said, making a face as Sam said, “Did not need that visual.”  
Wynonna continued. “There is more to life than crazy, hot, toe-curling, out-of-body, back into-body, angels-singing-Hallelujah sex.”  
Wow. Sam thought, as he shifted awkwardly. I thought it was just me who felt that way. Still rather she didn’t talk about it in public.  
Waverly picked up on what was happening. “Wait, wait.” She said, “Hold up.” She lowered her voice as she said, “Did you…”  
Wynonna and Sam exchanged awkward looks. “I don’t really think this is appropriate conversation.” Sam said.  
“Yeah, Waverly, I gotta agree with him.” Wynonna said before he had a chance to finish.  
Waverly’s eyes widened and she grinned from ear-to-ear. “You did, didn’t you?!”  
“We already said we’re not talking about it.” Wynonna responded.  
Just then they were saved by young woman with light brown hair, dressed in an aqua waitress uniform, coming over and standing by Waverly’s both, saying, “What’s up Waverly? I never see you.”  
Waverly looked at her friend. “Yeah, I know. Between late shifts at Shorty’s and well, you know,” She gestured to Wynonna with both hands, “My sister’s back in town, so.”  
Wynonna waved at the newcomer. “Hey, Hetty!”  
“And who’s the new guy?” Hetty asked, gesturing with her head to Sam.  
“This is our friend, Sam.” Waverly spoke up, ask gesturing to Sam, “Sam, this is my friend, Hetty.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Sam replied.  
Just then a silver-haired elderly woman in the kitchen rang the bell, calling out, “Order up! Hetty, you hustle that butt before food gets cold!”  
“Coming, Mama!” Hetty called out, before turning back to the group, “She keeps wondering who does such ‘terrible things.’” She put air quotes around the last two words, then pointed to a picture on the wall of her mother, that someone had drew a mustache on.  
“Probably someone with a big bug up their ass.” Wynonna quipped.  
Hetty turned around and walked off to get the food.  
“Wait…” Wynonna called out, holding up her cup, “Coffee? More coffee?” Defeated, Wynonna sat the cup back down.  
“Not getting any better, hon.” Waverly told her, “But I know that someday people will see through the noise and understand what beautiful soul you are.”  
“Someone already does.” Sam said, taking her hand and kissing her on the cheek.  
“Aw!” Waverly responded.  
“Hey,” Wynonna said, pulling back, “Enough with the PDA. Let’s get serious.” She took the picture of a portfolio, unfolding it and handing it to Waverly.  
“Ugh, God, I hate that picture.” Waverly said.  
“I love it.” Wynonna replied, “Reminds me why I’m needed.”  
Waverly gave Sam a questioning look, to which he could only shrug.  
“Two left.” Wynonna continued, “Faceless is a pain-in-our-asses’ mystery. But this one...” She pulled out a close-up of the other unidentified Revenant, someone with a bandana around their face and a mark on their neck, “You know anything about Neck Tattoo here?”  
“Uh…” Waverly mused, picking it up, “Yeah, looks like an old cattle brand. For that sort of stuff, Uncle Curtis use to see…” Her voice trailed off and she dropped the pictures, waving her hands and shaking her head, “No. No, no, no.”  
“Who?” Wynonna asked anyway.  
“No, nobody goes out there unless they really have to.” Waverly insisted.  
“Waverly, we really have to.” Sam replied.  
“Who is this person nobody goes to see unless they have to?” Wynonna calmly demanded.  
“Which we do.” Sam added.  
Waverly gave in. “The Blacksmith.”  
The van drove up to a shack in a clearing in the middle of the woods, then stepped out of it, each holding a coffee. “I wish we knew more about this Blacksmith. “Sam said as they walked up the snowy path. All they really got from Waverly was that she was a loner artist type with a lot of information on the triangle.  
“I mean, is going to help us with this Revenant, some Revenants, or what?” Sam continued.  
“You do remember I’m the one with the vendetta, right?” Wynonna questioned.  
Wynonna took a step forward, when Sam stopped her.  
“What?” Wynonna responded.  
“Don’t move.” Sam ordered gravely and Wynonna’s eyes glanced down to see that she had steeped on something black, covered in snow. “Landmine.” Sam told her.  
Suddenly the dull, solid metal door and the shack opened, and out stepped a figure could be seen in side.  
“Oh, good.” Wynonna said, “There’s more.   
The figure, one could not tell if it was man or a woman as it was draped in a drown duster, black gloves, and black hood with googles covering their head, stepped out, holding a menacing- looking red hot poker.  
Wynonna stared at the figure. “And it comes with accessories.”


	3. Covert Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters get a lead on the real Henry, who's made a good friend, Cas pumps Ida Marie for information, and no good deed goes unpunished.

Adam came into the main room, where Dean was sitting, hauling a trolley of books. “Hey,” He said, to get his older brother’s attention.  
“Hey.” Dean said, looking off, “Whatcha got there?”  
“Books that might possibly have a location spell.” Adam replied.  
“Great.” Dean said, getting up and taking a book. He wasn’t exactly thrilled about the idea of more research, but since Adam had gone to all the trouble of finding them, he hid that.  
“I know it’s not really your thing- “Adam began.  
“No, its fine.” Dean cut him off, setting the book down, “I just never want to see another spell book when this is all over.”  
Suddenly they heard Emma screaming, “No, Cas, give it back!”  
Both Dean and Adam turned to see what was going on, and found Castiel marching down the hall, holding something in his hand, Emma following after him.  
“Take it from someone who had this dreck forcibly seared onto his brain, I’m doing you a favor.” Cas told her, not looking back.  
“Shouldn’t I be able to judge that for myself?!” Emma challenged, reaching again for whatever the angel was now holding over Emma’s head, just out of the girls reach.  
“Guys,” Dean spoke up firmly, walking up to the scene, “What’s going on here?”  
“Okay,” Emma began, “So I got a book at the library in town- “  
“Ah, you do realize we have a whole library right here?” Dean cut her off.  
“A library that only has dry text-books.” Emma pointed out.  
“Touché.” Dean conceded.  
“Anyway.” Emma continued, “When Cas saw it, he just went crazy and snatched it away from me!”  
“That…doesn’t really clear anything up.” The he turned to the book-stealing angel, “Cas, why did you take Emma’s book?”  
“Look at what she checked out.” Cas demanded, showing the book to Dean. It had two blonde teens, a boy and a girl, standing close to each other with some sort of house in the distance. Flowers in The Attic it read.  
“So?” Dean responded, “It some kind of sappy romance novel, what’s the big deal?”  
“What’s the- “Cas began, trailed off then started, “Dean, do you have any idea what horror lies within these pages?”  
“No, but I’m sure you’re about to tell me.” Dean replied.  
“Well, there’s incest, child abuse, rape, oh, Cathy claims it was consensual, but believe me, it’s rape, even more incest, and really, really questionable writing.” Cas let out a shudder at the last item listed.  
“I don’t think bad writing is the most concerning thing here, buddy.” Adam spoke up, noticing the shudder.  
Dean blinked down at the book cover, wondering it Cas maybe had a point and he should make Emma return it.  
Just then Mary walked in. Immediately sensing the tension in the room, she looked around and asked, “What’s going on?”  
“Emma checked out some kind horror novel and Cas is freaking out.” Adam explained.  
“What is it?” Mary asked.  
Dean handed his mother the book. “Oh, I read this book when I was about her age.”  
“You did?” Emma asked.  
“Yeah, you did?” Dean asked as well. He couldn’t really every picture his mother reading something like Cas had described. Ever.  
“Yeah, it was the big thing back then.” Mary replied, “That and my parents didn’t want me to read it.”  
That gave Dean an idea. “You know what?” Dean said, handing the book back to Emma, “Here. Read to your heart’s content.”  
Emma quickly took the book saying, “Thanks, Dad!” before heading back down the hall.  
“Wait…” Dean began, “That…That did not go the way I wanted it to.” Dean had hoped that if he encouraged Emma to read it, she would immediately lose interest.  
“Don’t worry.” Mary assured him, “I’ll talk her through it.”  
“Thanks.” Dean replied gratefully. Some days felt like he had no idea what he was doing what it came to Emma.  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
“I’ll get it.” Dean said, before heading over the stairs. He opened it up and found a by now familiar dark-clothed brunette, holding a file.  
“Ida?” Dean asked, “What are you doing here?”  
“There’s been a new possible resurrected.” Ida Marie said solemnly, “I just thought I would deliver this one personally to see how everyone was doing.”  
Dean smirked. “And you were hoping Cas would be here.”  
Ida Marie squared her shoulders. “No.”  
Dean resisted the urge to laugh. “Come on, we’re all in here.” As he lead her I, he added, “Hey, have you ever heard of a book called Flowers in the Attic?”   
Mary and Emma came back in the room to see who was at the door. “Hey, Ida.” Emma spoke up she saw her, “Nice necklace.”  
“Thank you,” Ida Marie replied hand subconsciously went to the black heart around her neck, then she gestured at Emma’s saying, “Yours is nice, too.”  
“Thanks.” Emma replied, “It was a gift from Dad, actually.”  
Suddenly Dean wondered how many people Ida Marie saw outside of them. He also briefly wondered how many friends at all, in the states or in her homeland. “You said you found another resurrected?”   
“Right.” Ida Marie said, “A day and half ago in Little Rock, Arkansas, a man was arrested for disturbing the peace and assaulting an officer. Apparently, an unidentified girl was with him, but she escaped. When he got to the police station he said his name was Henry Winchester.”   
The room was silent for a minute. “Well, what was he doing in Arkansas?” Dean asked finally, “And since does he attack cops? He doesn’t really seem like the type.”   
“That’s what I was hoping you could find out.” Ida Marie said, handing the information to Dean.  
Suddenly Dean got an idea. “Or you could come with us and find out for yourself.”  
“Really?” Ida Marie asked.  
“Yeah, really?” Mary spoke up, surprised.   
“Unless you have something better to do.” Dean countered, hopping his earlier theory was right.  
“No.” Ida Marie said, maybe too quickly, “No, I have nothing better to do at all, actually.”  
“Well, it’s settled then,” Dean replied, “You can ride with Cas.”  
“Ah, Dean,” Castiel spoke up, “Can Mary and I talk to you in private for a moment?”  
They three went off into the kitchen. “Okay,” Dean said, “I know you probably have a lot of questions.”  
“How about since when do you trust her?” Mary demanded.  
“And when did I become a taxi service?” Cas added.  
“I don’t,” Dean began, “And you’re not. But for whatever reason, she’s taken a shine to you, so while we’re dealing with Henry, you’re going to take Ida Maire for one of your little chats. I need you to figure out what’s going on with the Flying Squad, specifically the physic girl.” After a moment, he added, “But don’t actually bring them up, okay? I don’t want them to have any clues to find them.”   
“So, you want me ask if they attempted to assassinate a 14-year-old girl and the likelihood of it happening again without actually bringing up said assassination of said 14-year-old girl?” Cas recapped.  
“Pretty much.” Dean confirmed.  
“Dean, I’m an angel, not a miracle worker.” Cas replied, “Well, technically speaking I can work miracles, but…”  
“Look, you said you can use whatever--weird relationship you have with her to get information for us.” Dean cut him off, “I have faith that you can figure out a way get her on the topic. But-don’t go anywhere with her. I don’t want you ending up on the bad end of a vivisection.”  
“Is there a good end of a vivisection to be on?” Cas responded.  
“The end that’s not being cut open while they’re still alive.” Dean replied.  
“And if this turns into something bigger--get her out of the way.” Mary added  
“Are you actually agreeing with this--insane plan?” Cas asked.  
“It may be insane, but it’s the best one we got.” Mary replied, “These people could double-cross at any second, and we have next to nothing on them. Time to get creative.”   
And so, the group loaded up into two guards, the Winchester clan in the Impala, Castiel and Ida Maire in the truck.  
“So, you invited her so we could spy on her?” Emma asked, peering at the back at the second part of their two-can caravan.   
“No, I invited her so Cas could pump her for information while we deal with Henry.” Dean corrected her  
“So, you think this one’s the actual Henry Winchester?” Mary asked.  
“Well, what’s the odds of something like that happened again?” Dean asked.   
The air went thick suddenly then there was a chorus of, “Ah!” “You just jinxed it!” and “Why would you say something like that?”  
“Come on,” Dean tried, “I know we’ve had more than our share of hard times, but we’re not that unlucky.”  
He was greeted by another chorus, of, “Dude, not cool!” “Are you trying to kill us?” and, “We’re up there with the Starks in bad luck!”  
“Alright, alright, I get it.” Dean relented, then looking at Emma in the review asked, “How do you know who the Starks are?”  
Adam and Emma shifted awkwardly. “Well…” Emma began.  
“When you were gone dealing with Jo…” Adam added, “We needed a break, so we…”  
“Started suffering Netflix and found it.” Emma finished, wincing a little.  
Dean was now glaring at Adam, also though the review. “You let a sixteen-year-old girl watch Game of Thornes? “  
Emma jumped to her half-uncle’s defense. “It wasn’t just him, Cas was there, too.”  
“And whenever there was a sex scene, or a beheading, we covered her eyes.” Adam added.  
Meanwhile, in the truck behind them, the conversation was flowing a little less freely.  
After a several minutes of awkward silence, Cas decided to just come out with it. “Ida, can I ask you something?”  
“Sure.” Ida Marie replied, “What?”  
I can’t believe I’m doing this. Cas thought before asking. “What’s the British Men of Letters opinion on psychics?”  
“What do you mean psychics?” Ida Marie asked.   
“As in humans who have abnormal abilities such as seeing the future and moving things with their minds.” Cas elaborated.   
“Psychics aren’t human.” Ida Marie replied, as if the concept was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard.  
Cas paused a moment, taking in what she had just said. “And that’s the British Men of Letters official policy on the matter? Psychics are just like any other monster?”   
“Yes.” Ida Marie replied, awkwardly, as if she knew he disapproved.   
Cas was silent for a moment, then saw this as teaching opportunity. “How did they come to this conclusion?”  
“I don’t--know.” Ida Marie admitted uncomfortably.   
“Do they eat people?” Cas asked.  
“No.” Ida Marie answered, not sure where this was going anymore.   
“Do they have fangs or claws or wings?” Cas continued, “Retractable or otherwise?”  
“No.” Ida Marie admitted.   
“Is their blood a different color?” Cas questioned, “Or perhaps, a different substance entirely?”   
“Well, no.” Ida Marie answered.  
“In fact, other than their powers is there anything down to the molecular level that separates physics from regular humans?” Cas demanded, perhaps more intensely then he meant to.   
“No.” Ida Marie replied uncomfortably, but as if she was thinking on what he had said.   
“Then, by your people’s logic, contortionists, albinos, savants, even people who can fold their tongues aren’t human.” Cas finished.   
Ida Marie looked as if the statement didn’t compute for a good minute, before, as people are want to do when they’re being confronted with the possibility that something they’ve believed to be true their whole lives was wrong, protested. “Those people aren’t dangerous. Physics are.”  
“Yes, but so can all humans.” Cas countered, “And with proper training, if the person in question is willing, they can keep their powers under control, or even use their powers for good.”  
Ida Marie was quiet, mauling it over, when another thought popped into her mind. “What’s this about, anyway?”  
Cas was silent, fumbling for a good excuse.   
“Is it about Andy?” Ida Marie asked, “Have his powers come back?”  
Finally, they arrived at the Little Rock police station where Henry was being held. It had already been decided that Mary and Dean should go in alone, as such a large varied group would draw suspicion.  
“I’m Agent Smith.” Dean said to the officer at the front desk, presenting his badge, “This is my partner, also Agent Smith, no relation.” We’re here about a man who was brought in a couple days ago.” Dean raised his hand in the air to give a description of Henry’s height, “About yeah high, brown hair, dressed like Don Drapper?”   
“Right this way.” The officer responded, leading them back to the holding cells.  
“Hey, Henry.” The officer called out, stopping at the first cell, where a nicely dressed man was sitting on a bench with his head down, “Or whatever your name is. You have visitors.”   
Henry looked up and fought back a smile when saw his oldest grandson standing there. But who was the young woman with him?  
“Officer, could you give us a minute alone?” Dean asked.   
The young officer looked unsure. “That’s not really standard procedure- “  
“I know.” Dean admitted in a very grave voice, “But time is of the essence. This goes far beyond one man hitting a cop.”  
“Actually he, ah, bit offer Hernandez.” The officer replied.   
Dean was taken aback, but fortunately Mary took over. “Whatever the case, this man is involved in a bigger investigation.”   
“Investigation into what?” The officer asked.  
“I’m afraid that’s classified.” Dean spoke up, finding his voice again, “So if you don’t mind- “  
“Yes, of course.” The officer said, walking away.   
Henry stood up and walked over the bars as Dean began to pick the lock. “I knew if I used my real name you’d find me.” He said.   
“And you couldn’t just call?” Dean asked, “You have to knock over a sunglass stand, bite a cop and get yourself arrested?  
“That was actually unintentional.” Henry replied, “Things have gotten rather complicated. For starters, I’m fairly certain I died and came back from the dead.”  
“Yeah, you have.” Dean admitted, “I promise I’ll explain everything later,” He opened the door, “But first you have to explain what happened here. For starters, who’s the girl that was with you?”  
“Her name is Lennie.” Henry explained, stepping out, “I met her right after I came back and she needs help, and I thought a witch here might be able to help, but-things got out of hand, as you can see.”  
“Can you give us a little more detail please?” Dean requested.  
“Before she was born, her mother was deathly ill.” Henry explained, “So her father made a deal with a family of witches, a cure for their firstborn child. Guess where Lennie is in the birth order.”  
Meanwhile outside a girl in black coat with a red knit hat on her head was walking up to the station doors.   
“There you are.” A now all-too familiar voice said, causing her to turn around to see a man with saved brown hair and beard stubble.  
“Please.” The girl pleaded, “Just let me go. What use do you even have for me, I suck at being a witch!”  
“I think we both know that’s not true.” The man said, before motioning with his hand and slamming the frightened girl against the wall. She felt her throat closing as he sauntered over to her, whispering in her ear, “And we will have what we are owed.”  
“Wait here.” Cas ordered Ida Marie as she quickly got out the car. “Hey!” He shouted, causing the man to turn.  
“I think you need to mind your own damn business. “The man seethed, flicking Cas against the wall. He quickly stood up and ran back over to them, punching the man, causing them to let the girl go. “Run.” He ordered her.  
The girl didn’t have to be told twice. She ran into the station. “Help!” She shouted, “Oh, my God, please help!”  
The officer got up and hurried over to her. “It’s okay.” She assured the girl, “It’s okay, just tell me what happened.”  
Just then the Winchesters came running out at the sound of the frantic screams.  
“Henry!” The girl exclaimed, running to her.  
Henry quickly gathered her in an embrace. “Are you alright?”  
“Yeah.” The girl, presumably Lennie, answered,” But Gideon found me. He’s fighting with some man outside.”  
“This guy in trench coat by any chance?” Dean asked, guessing what had happened.  
“Yes.” Lennie answered.  
“You know him?” Henry asked.  
“Yeah,” Dean answered, hurrying outside along with his mother, grandfather, the reluctant witch, and the young officer who wasn’t even bothering to ask how or why Henry was out, they obviously had more important matters at the moment.  
Outside, Cas was holding his own against the witch--he had come to the conclusion that the man was a witch. At least until the witch slammed him against the wall, pinning him there. “Looks like I’m gonna have to pull out the strong stuff.” He said and began to chant but before he could get a word out, when he heard voice ring out, “Little Rock P. D., hands in the air!”  
He looked up to see the voice belonged to a dark-haired, olive- skinned uniformed police officer holding her gun, a man and a woman behind her also with weapons drawn. “Hands in the air, on the ground now!” She ordered.  
The witch smirked. “I have a better idea.”  
Realizing what the witch was about to do, Lennie stepped in front of the officer. “No. I’ll go with you. I’ll be your family’s apprentice. Just don’t hurt anyone else. Please.”  
“Now I have a better idea.” Dean said, firing his gun.  
The witch grabbed his shoulder in pain and surprise when the bullet hit him. The he looked up at the group again and blotted.  
“Stay here.” Dean said, hurrying to Impala where Emma met him, holding a gun clip. “These are witch-killing bullets, right?” She asked  
Dean quickly looked at them. “That’s right.” The he took off, re-loading as he did so.  
Dean chased the witch, Gideon, he thought Lennie had called him, into a nearby park. For moment he lost him, turning in a circle when heard Gideon’s voice say, “No! Listen to me…get out of here.”  
When caught sight of Gideon, he realized he was on his cellphone. He stopped a tree and Dean fired a shot at him, running after him.  
“Just go!” Gideon shouted, “Now!” Then he dropped the phone and ran off again, leaving a smear of blood on a tree.  
Dean ran into the thick of the trees and saw where his bullet had hit and the blood smear. He heard a rustling sound and headed towards it with his gun drawn. He came up upon Gideon on knee against another tree. “You people.” He declared, “You never learn, do you? Always trying to run.”   
For a moment Dean considered if perhaps the smart thing would be to leave to Gideon alive to force him to tell how to get Lennie out of whatever demented contract her dad had broker, when he turned around, and Dean saw he had craved something on tree that was now glowing purple.  
“Dearmand!” Gideon seethed just as Dean shot him.  
There was a flash of light and Dean was knocked to the ground, unconscious.


	4. Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna and Sam killed Reverent a little early, not everything is what it's seems. Curtis leaves a beyond the grave message for Waverly.

Wynonna was breathing heavily, trying to balance on one leg as if her life depended on it. Which it did. “Always been branded a bad girl, just didn’t expect it to happen for real.”  
Suddenly, the figured removed the hood, revealing a pretty tan-skinned young woman with long black hair. “You know, the only thing I hate more than trespassers is an Earp.” The Blacksmith said, “I mean, I can feel your negative energy from here.”  
“But landmines and a magical hot poker screams good vibes?” Wynonna countered.  
The Blacksmith chose to change the subject. “Who’s your barely disguised friend? FBI, CIA, UPS?” The Blacksmith smiled as it dawned on her. “Or maybe none of the above. Interesting. You don’t see a lot of those around here, surprisingly enough.”  
“Ah, not that this isn’t an interesting conversation, but we don’t really time.” Wynonna cut in, “I’m kind of in the shit and you’re the only one who can help.”  
“Why should I?” The Blacksmith challenged.  
“Because if you don’t help us, you’re going to helping things far worst-- then an Earp.” Sam spoke up.  
“Good answer.” Wynonna whispered.  
“Thanks.” Sam replied.  
The Blacksmith sighed. “Alright. Come on.” She turned around to go in.  
“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” Sam called out, “Hello!”  
The Blacksmith turned around.  
“How do you deactivate…?” Sam began, gesturing to the landmine.  
The Blacksmith let out a laugh. “Great Gaia, it’s not live. What do you think I am?” Then she turned abounded, walking in.  
They stood there, frozen, and then Sam counted off, “One, two, three.”  
Wynonna jumped off, screaming, then she discovered she hadn’t blown them up. Then she let out a frustrated sigh.  
The Blacksmith’s forged hummed with machinery as she led them through it, setting her hood on an iron rack. She turned around and Wynonna handed them the close-up of the brand. “Hard-core.” She commented.  
“That’s what it means?” Wynonna asked.  
“That’s what they were.” The Blacksmith replied, going over to a table over which hung serval brands, “These are livestock brands from the late 1800s until now. Registered and unregistered.”  
“So, you made all of these?” Sam asked. By that point he had figured she was some kind of witch and therefore was possibly much older than she looked, which was around Wynonna’s age.  
“No.” The Blacksmith responded, grabbing a brand,” I’ve collected them as a reminder.” She began to hear the brand, “Those who are marked…who are chosen…often did not chose it themselves.”  
“I feel you, sister.” Wynonna replied.  
The Blacksmith showed them the brand. “The Tate family were cattle rustlers. The stole livestock and rebranded it as their own.”  
“Any Tates still in the area?” Sam asked.  
“Not that I know of.” The Blacksmith answered, and then she looked at Sam like she was trying to figure something out.  
“What?” Sam asked.  
“Have you been attack by anything supernatural lately?” The Blacksmith asked.  
“Ah, about every other day.” Sam quipped.  
“No, this would’ve been on your spirt.” The Blacksmith explained, “Or mind, maybe?”  
“Like a Revenant that causes hallucinations based on things you feel guilty about?” Wynonna asked.  
“Yes!” The Blacksmith replied, “Yes, that would do it!”  
“Is he…” Wynonna began, worried, “Did it, like, hurt him?”  
“Wynonna,” Sam began.  
“Well, if there was serious damage done, we need to know.” Wynonna pointed out.  
“If there was serious damage done, we would’ve known by now.” Sam countered, “That was almost a month ago.”  
“But it’s healing slowly.” The Blacksmith added in, “Let me make you a slave.”  
“No, thanks, that’s not really necessary.” Sam replied.  
“Sam,” Wynonna cut in, “What could it hurt?”  
“Wy, I’m fine.” Sam insisted, then turned back to the Blacksmith, “We got everything we need, thanks.” Then he started to walk out, saying, “Come on, Wynonna.”  
However, Wynonna looked at the Blacksmith. “Sorry. He’s not use to acting normal…human. Thanks for your help.” Then she lowered voice, saying, “Oh, and if you could go ahead and make that slave you were talking about, I can pick it up later.”  
The Blacksmith nodded.  
“Thanks.” Wynonna repeated, before following Sam out.  
Back at the homestead, Waverly and Champ were unloading the back of the latter’s truck, after he had hauled a load of Curtis’ things for her.  
“God, there’s just so much.” Waverly declared, taking yet another box.  
“Yeah.” Champ agreed, “Curtis spent the last few years of his life hand-picking it, from the badlands to the Rockies.”  
“And you know that because…?” Waverly asked, as she was handed another box.  
“Cause every time he went out, I did two things, drive and dig.” Champ explained, “Curtis had a nose for buried stuff. He was kind of like you, into the…into the past of where things come from and stuff before today, uh…”  
“You mean, like, ‘history?’” Waverly asked, pained by his inability to think of a word most grade-school children knew.  
“Yep.” Champ confirmed, moving to the end of the truck bed, “How can somebody so pretty be so smart, uh?”  
“Because they’re not mutually exclusive.” Waverly quipped unsure of whether to be flattered or insulted.  
Champ jumped from the bed and snuck up behind Waverly, “‘Rember the last time we were mutually exclusive? Now that’s historic? Hun? Right?” He hugged her waist and kissed on her.  
“Babe.” Waverly protested, batting him away, “Not in front of my legacy.” Then a piece of paper fell to the ground. “What’s this?” Waverly asked, picking it up, “Oh, my God. Uncle Curtis. It’s his handwriting.”  
“What is it?” Champ asked.  
“It’s a poem.” Waverly answered, reading it.  
Champ blew a disapproving raspberry. “‘There once was a girl from Nantucket…’” Champ quoted, feeling Waverly up, and chuckling “Hun?”  
Both were so distracted, they didn’t hear the door open. “Hands off my sister, nine seconds!” Wynonna shouted.  
Champ backed away, glaring at Wynonna. “It was eight seconds, loser.”  
Ignoring the comment, the Earp sisters walked up to each other, meeting in the middle. “Waves.” Wynonna began,” In your research, you come across any ‘cattle rustlers’? Tate family?”  
“Yeah, sure.” Waverly answered, “I guess somewhere along the way they went legit because they eventually morphed into Tatenhill. As in Tatenhill farms, totally organic operation, grass-fed…” Then she put two and two together, “Neck tat?”  
“Think so.” Wynonna confirmed.  
The conversation was interrupted by Champ pulling a trap off a beautiful, sleek, black motorcycle.  
Wynonna let out a loud gasp, pushing Waverly aside to get closer. “1200 stage one Screaming Eagle!” She beamed, walking around to the open bed of the truck.  
“Yeah, I hauled it for Waverly.” Champ said.  
“No, Curtis’ will stipulated the bikes goes to Wynonna.” Waverly corrected him.  
“What?” Champ asked.  
Wynonna jumped up and down, scream-laughing, before jumping into the bed of Champ’s truck. “I knew we were soulmates!” She declared before a striding the bike, “Ohhh!” She purred, tracing the bike with her hand. “What am I going to name this sexy beast?”  
Just then she saw a certain gunslinger walk onto the property.  
“Doc!” Wynonna said, surprised to see him after what happened the other day.  
“Never seen a cowgirl look more at home on the saddle.” Doc commented, “Bend your ear a moment, Wynonna? In private?”  
The pair walked into the barn. “You’re here!” Wynonna exclaimed, more than a bit surprised to see him there especially given the way they left things, “Why are you here? I just…Cause of course, you can be. It’s just, I wasn’t expecting…. That would be weird. Why would I?”  
“When it comes to understanding the delicate nature of women, I’m not the fastest draw in the west.” Doc admitted, “And I always find it difficult to make the request of a lady. And I know we…”  
“There’s no ‘we’.” Wynonna cut him off, “Because nothing happened, and even if it did…”  
“Exactly.” Doc interjected.  
“Yeah, exactly.” Wynonna agreed, “Wait, what are you asking me?”  
Doc paused a moment. “Wynonna…” He began, “I need you to arrange a meeting for me with your beloved Deputy Marshall Dolls. Or whatever his actual name is.”  
Sam was in his office looking through the Edwin Earp file. He had found reference to someone called the Stone Witch, but apart from the obvious he couldn’t find any other information. Was she an enemy? An alley? Was she dead, or was she going to be problem for them? The lack of information was extremely frustrating.  
“Yo, Sam!” Wynonna called out.  
“Yeah.” Sam called back, “I’ll be right out.” He got and headed to the door, but apparently not fast enough as Wynonna started knocking. Sam partially opened the door, not stepping out, “Something happen?”  
“He wants to talk to you.” Wynonna said, pointing behind her to where Doc was leaned up against the window by the doorway.  
Even with the parts Wynonna left out, Doc wasn’t Sam favorite person at the moment, and it showed on his face. “About what exactly?”  
“I don’t know.” Wynonna responded, “He’s right there.”  
“Could you kindly convey to Deputy Marshall Dolls that the nature of my visit is earnest?” Doc requested, just as happy to see Sam as Sam was to see him.  
“Nope.” Wynonna started, beginning to walk off, “Not getting in the middle of this. Besides, there is one sprinkle doughnut out there with my name on it.” The slammed behind her as Sam reluctantly stepped out of his office.  
The men walked closer to each other, Doc saying, “I know you and me, we’re about as different as whiskey and tea. But I find myself in the compromising position of needing your help.”  
“Well, tea’s getting cold, Holiday.” Sam responded, assuming he was the tea in that simile, “What’s up?”  
“I’m looking for a woman.” Doc explained, “Used to go by the name of Constance Clootie. Now she uses the alias C.C. Stone.”  
Sam recognized the name. “Bobo’s lawyer?”  
“And the witch responsible for my tenure at the bottom of that God-forsaken well.” Doc added, knowing Sam knew about that now.  
“Witch…” Sam repeated, pieces clicking together in his mind, at least to a certain extent, “The Stone Witch?”  
“I don’t know her by that name.” Doc answered.  
“Why should I help you?” Dam challenged.  
“Well, because I know how badly you want information on one Bobo Dell Ray.” Doc pointed out almost playfully.  
Sam did. The more he looked into things, including Bobo’s recent official activities, the less things made sense, and he needed to know what the Revenant leader was planning, as it more than likely wasn’t good. “I need evidence on his more unearthly activities. You get me that and we have a deal. You understand?”  
Sam turned around, but Doc coldly held out his hand. Sam turned and reluctantly shook it.  
“My father always told me, never trust a man with sweaty palms.” Doc recalled, the implication clear.  
Sam quickly pulled away. He was not going to be judged by this opportunistic sociopath. He walked off and stood by doorway. As Doc walked through he looked at Sam, adding, “But then again, he wasn’t the risk-taker I am.”  
“You have the day to deliver.” Sam responded.  
With that Doc left, walking down the hallway as Wynonna walked back up it, and into the room with her desired doughnut. “Is it official?” She asked, “Are you two going steady?”  
Sam scoffed. “Maybe if there wasn’t someone else.” He joked, “But yeah, we’ve come to an agreement.”  
“So how do you feel about cows?” Wynonna asked, taking a bite of her doughnut.  
That was how they wound up driving in the van onto a barren field on stood a pleasant-looking farm-house and big, nicely kept from the outside at least, red barn.  
Little did either of them know, there was a figure inside, dressed in a bandana and cowboy hat, chopping bloody meat with a clever.  
Sam parked the van on the snow-covered grass and they got out, marching towards the house. “So, these people are big deals around here?”  
“Does my answer dictate whether or not I can shoot them?” Wynonna responded, “Because I swear, if we start that again- “  
“I’m not gonna stop you killing them.” Sam responded, “We just need to make sure they’re not human. That shouldn’t be too hard.”  
“Ah, Sam,” Wynonna said in a low voice, stopping in her tracks, “Creepy dude. Farmhouse porch. 2 o’clock.”  
They both turned to see a man with a covered face and dark cow-boy hat staring at them.  
“Oh, yeah, Sam.” Wynonna declared, “That’s him.”  
The man’s eyes turned Revenant Red as he pulled a meat clever from behind his back. He threw at the couple who jumped out of its way as the Reverent ran off.  
As Sam and Wynonna gave chase, Tate hit the metal fence around the house. “Hey!” Wynonna shouted, “Stop! I’ve got a beef with you, Tate!” As they cornered him, Wynonna added, “And it’s not just delivering meat puns.”  
“Leave us alone.” Tate responded. His hat had fallen off his head and his bandana sagged around his neck, revealing the bran.  
“He’s got it.” Sam said, in case Wynonna couldn’t see it, “Right there.”  
“I can see your great-great-granddaddy in your eyes.” Tate declared, “Last thing I saw before…”  
“You died the first time, we get it.” Sam cut him off, “I’m sure you had it coming.”  
“You think you know so much…” Tate seethed.  
“You attacked my home.” Wynonna spoke up, “Dragged my sister to her death. Took a sounvier photo with my father’s body.”  
“And I hope he burned in Hell!” Tate screamed, become more demonic, the side of his head starting to burn.  
Wynonna shot him and he was pulled down screaming in blaze of fire.  
Once the ground had closed up, Wynonna turned and looked at Sam. “Sure he had it coming?”  
“Well, it’s not like we both weren’t thinking it.” Sam replied.  
Wynonna shrugged. “Come on, let’s go.” She said, turning around, “I want to show you my new ride. I’m thinking of naming her Winchester”  
That was Sam thought he saw something in the grass. “Hold on a second.” Then he walked over to the tuff, spilt it open with his hands and pulled out a severed hand.  
Wynonna let out an extended groan, grossed-out.  
“It’s human.” Sam declared.  
“In theory, anyway.” Wynonna replied.  
Just there was a distant, wrapped screaming, and the pair looked in that direction.  
Suddenly it hit Wynonna. “Us. ‘Leave us alone.’ That’s what Tate said. So, who the Hell is ‘us?”


	5. Memento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reunited with Team Resurrection, but they find he did not escape from Gideon unscathed, causing Mary to make a call she REALLY doesn't want to.

Dean woke up suddenly, his head pounding. He seemed unable to remember where he was or how he got there. He slowly opened his eyes. He hoped he’d had a good time because he was certainly paying for it now. “Ohh…”  
He started to sit up a bit, brushing leaves off of his face. “Ugh.” He looked down and saw a large brown rabbit. “Hey, buddy.” He said, picking it up. It seemed to be comfortable around humans which brought into question where it came from. He moved the rabbit behind him and stood up.  
“Hm.” Dean mused, looking around, unsure of where he was, “Ah. Wow.” He pulled out his phone to call Mary, or Cas, or Emma or anybody, only find his screen was badly cracked and the phone no longer worked. “Oh, come on.”  
He turned around and saw a walking path not far from where he was standing. There were several people walking or jogging along it, including a woman with stroller, talking on the phone, “And I was like, ‘Andy, the dog’s vegan.’”  
“Hey.” Dean called out, hopping to get her attention, “Hey.”  
“‘How could you give him- ‘“The woman continued her story, when Dean appeared out of nowhere.  
“Excuse me.” He said, “Do you mind if I- “  
The woman gasped and recoiled from Dean. She reached from her purse hanging off the stroller and handed Dean some money.  
“Wh- “Dean began.  
“Just don’t buy a drink.” The woman said, before walking away, her baby starting to make noise.  
“Huh.” Dean mused. This might be a bit harder then he thought.  
Dean looked around again and saw a man jogging toward him with a dog, so he walked up to him. “Hey.” He began, “Hey, hey, hey. Excuse me.”  
The man stopped jogging.  
“Look, uh, uh, I’m not—not a bum, okay?” Dean began.  
The man removed his earbuds to hear Dean. Dean looked at the cord going to the man’s pocket and got an idea.  
“Just somebody who really needs to use a phone.” Dean continued, “Do you mind?”  
The man hesitated but then unplugged his headphones and handed the phone to Dean.  
“Great.” Dean said, sincerely, “Thank you.” The he walked a short amount away from the man to make the call. “Okay.” He said before dialing the number.  
Meanwhile Mary was gathered with the others in the home of one Officer Amaryllis Moretti, where they had regrouped when they failed to find Dean, where her phone went. She quickly checked the caller ID, saying, “This could be him,” before picking up. “Dean, are you alright?”  
Dean looked around the park confusedly and at the man jogging in place. “I think so.” Dean answered, “But I’m not really sure where I am. Some sort of park, I think.”  
“Okay,” Mary said, trying to stay calm, “Just describe where you are, we will find you.”  
Dean looked around, “Well, there are trees, some sort of jog path, I found a rabbit, and it looks like it might be somebody lost pet- “He heard a car honk and saw a sign for a waffle place. “You know what, I have a better idea.”  
Fifteen minutes later, Mary found herself walking past a waitress carrying waffles covered in strawberries and whipped cream. She spotted Dean, eating much planner waffles, and headed towards him.  
“Are you alright?” She asked, sliding in next to him.  
“I think so.” Dean answered. “Hey, um, did you bring any…” He grimaced and motioned to his head.  
Mary held up a bottle and handed it to him.  
“Thanks.” Dean said dry-swallowing them.  
Just then the waitress came over to them. “Just coffee, thank you.” Mary said. As the waitress walked away, she turned back to her. “Dean, we’ve been trying to call you all night.”  
“Um…” Dean began nervously than pulled out his destroyed phone for his mother to see.  
“Oh.” Mary responded, “Did Gideon do that?”  
Dean screwed his face in confusion at the name.   
“He was the witch you were chasing.” Mary explained, as it was reasonable to believe that he hadn’t caught the name.  
“I was chasing a witch?” Dean asked.  
Mary stared at him incredulously for a moment, then regained her composure and asked, “Dean, what exactly do you remember from yesterday?”  
“I remember us at the-that place where we all live, together, the one with all the books- “His voice trailed off as he tried to think of the word.  
“You mean the bunker?” Mary asked.  
“That’s it, and me and Adam were going through some of the books, looking for location spell.” Dean finished.  
“You don’t remember anything after that?” Mary asked, “Not Henry, not Ida Marie coming, not even the fight over the book?”  
Dean looked confused again? “What book? Who’s Ida Marie? That’s a weird name.”  
Suddenly Mary’s alarm was raised. “Okay,” She said, standing up, “We have to go now. That witch clearly did something to you.” She threw some money down. “Come on, Dean.”  
Dean looked up at her. “Who’s Dean?”  
Mary froze for a moment, confused and concerned. “You’re Dean.” She said gently, helping him up, “Come on sweetie.”  
When they got back to Amaryllis’ and Mary explained what happened, everyone was understandably concerned.  
Everyone except Dean that is.  
“I told you, I’m fine.” He insisted as Henry and Cas looked him over.  
“Dad, you forgot your own name.” Emma pointed out, standing with the others on the side-lines.  
“For a second.” Dean countered, “Okay, yeah, that was weird.”  
“Maybe Gideon hexed him.” Lennie suggested.  
“Did they teach you any spells that could do this?” Henry asked, “Or did you learn anything on your own?”  
“Wait, back up a minute.” Amaryllis spoke up, “I thought she was forced into this.”  
“I was.” Lennie answered, “But my dad made me start studying magic when I was ten. I didn’t want to, and he wouldn’t tell me why, but he got mad, so I did it anyway, and didn’t tell anyone about it because he told me not to. Not even Mom.”  
A sad pall came over the room.  
“Is just me, or does everything I learn about this guy make me want to punch him in the face?” Dean asked.  
“It’s not just you.” Mary confirmed, “I want to give him a piece of mind as well.”  
“As do I.” Henry agreed.  
“I’m so sorry this happened to you.” Amaryllis said, giving Lennie a brief hug. “I mean, what kind of sicko forces their daughter to practice black magic?”  
“The same kind of sicko that gives away his unborn child without ever telling their mother.” Henry added.  
Ida Maire’s eyes darted back in froth as she wondered what all the fuss was about.  
“Anyway…” Dean continued, “If Gideon got a clear shot at me, I would be dead, okay? I wouldn’t be freakin’, uh…Dory.”  
“Dory?” Amaryllis responded.  
“I’m not gonna apologize for loving that fish.” Dean declared, “Not to you, not to anyone.”  
“Right.” Mary said slowly, looking around for help.   
“It’s not a brain lasp.” Amaryllis spoke up. “Dory’s a cartoon character.”  
Mary let out a sigh of relief.  
“Okay.” Cas spoke up, “All right. If you’re doing so well, name all the members of Bon Jovi.” Dean had listed them once, so he knew ideally, he should remember them.  
Cas just hopped he remembered them, otherwise this test wouldn’t work.  
Dean scoffed. “Okay. Uh, we talking circa 1983?”  
“Sure.” Cas replied, hoping he remembered those.  
“Done.” Dean agreed, “Bon Jovi.” He paused, unable to remember the rest. “Whatever this is stupid. Guys, I’m fine, okay? I feel great. Uh…” He picked his gun and held it out for them to see. “This is a gun.” He dropped the gun and held the sleeve of his jacket. “This a jacket.” He walked over to a floor lamp with a rose-colored silk shade and gestured at it. “This is a…a…. a light stick.”  
Mary and Emma were startled at Dean being unable to remember the proper word, while Adam, Amaryllis and Ida Marie raised an eyebrow and Cas and Henry face palmed.  
“A light st- “Mary began then turned to their host, “Amaryllis, do you have any sticky-notes?”  
“I’ll go get them for you.” Amaryllis said, walking off.  
“Thank you.” Mary replied, then turned back to Dean, “All right, we’re gonna get you some help.” Then she turned to the onlookers. “Adam, you take Henry and the girls back to the bunker, start going through the books, see if you can find any spells, that might have done this. Cas and I will stay here and try to find Gideon.”  
“Actually, Mary, I think I perhaps I should stay to help you.” Henry spoke up.  
“I think I should stay, too.” Ida Marie volunteered.  
Mary addressed Henry first, walking closer to him and speaking in a low voice. “I just think that under the circumstances, Lennie might be more comfortable with you there. She’s a scared, screwed up kid and she trust you.”  
“Then let me stay here and help.” Lennie, over-hearing that part of the conversation, interjected, “I got you into this, I should at least help get you out.”  
“Lennie, there’s a target on your back.” Mary reasoned, “And that bunker’s warded against everything, including witches. It’s the safest place for you right now. And finding this spell, would be big help.”  
“That being said,” Henry began, then lowering his voice continued, “With Dean in condition you need more than two people on this. Now, given Ida’s background, I get why you don’t want her, but if not me, at least have Adam- “  
“I’m sorry.” Ida Marie interjected, “What do you mean given my background?”  
Suddenly a heavy silence filled the room. Henry had not meant for her to hear that. Finally, Henry decided just to be blunt about it. “Young lady, do you know why we cut ties with the British branch?”  
“You didn’t.” Ida Marie asked, sounding confused, “We just held up after Abaddon’s massacre.”  
Henry looked up to the ceiling. “Of course, that’d be the story they told.” He said, “Perhaps by now they actually believe that’s what happened.” Then lowered his head to face Ida Marie. “The American Men of Letters started to feel that British branch’s methods were becoming too-extreme, that they were becoming dangerous. We tried to reign them in, but it’s a little hard to do when every meeting takes a boat ride, plus in all fairness the British branch did come first, but so did all the other European branches that were around at the time, who also agreed things were getting out of hand with them. Eventually, we had no choice but to cut ties with them completely and wash our hands of them, decades before Abaddon’s attack.”  
From the look on Ida Marie’s face, the others could tell she had never heard this version of events and did not want to believe it.  
“Might I suggest a compromise?” Cas spoke up, sensing that if the situation wasn’t defused, all manner of Hell was going to break lose, “Perhaps we should tag some else in on this. That way the others could go off without any concern for our numbers.”  
The group exchanged glances. “That could work.” Henry conceded.  
Just then Amaryllis came back in, holding a pad of yellow sticky note in her hand, immediately sensing the tension in the room. “Everything okay in here? I mean aside from the obvious.”  
“Yeah,” Mary answered, taking the notepad, “We just finished working out division of labor.” As Mary wrote on the pad, she addressed her son. “Now, Dean, until we get you better…” She put a sticky note that read LAMP.  
Dean looked at the note and snapped his fingers. “Lamp. Right. So close.”  
Across the country, in a server room of some sorts, a poker game consisting of three men and one red-headed female was taking place.   
The redhead looked at her hand. It wasn’t a good one.  
The one other remaining player looked at his hand. It was much better. Believing he could win he pushed all his chips into the center of the table. “Shall we end the suspense?”  
He laid his cards down. The redhead laid hers down. Her hand was now much better than the man’s.  
The redhead laugh that. “What’s that?” She asked, revealing a Scottish accent, “Six in a row? Beginners luck.” She reached over, collecting her chips when her cell phone rang.  
“Oh, gentlemen, if you don’t mind.” The redhead said, excusing herself and walking a short distance away to answer the call, “I’m a wee bit preoccupied at the moment.”  
“Yeah, well, we need your help Rowena.” Mary responded, the very phrase leaving a bad taste in mouth.  
“Oh, really?” Rowena replied, sounding perhaps a bit too intrigued.  
“Come on, guys.” Dean urged, “Rowena? I mean…”  
“Why do you think I’m drinking Dean?” Castiel asked, taking a swing of the orange wine Amaryllis had graciously offered after seeing how reluctant both of them were to call this woman.  
That seemed to distract Dean and he went over to look at what the others were drinking.  
“Yes.” Mary said, reluctantly, “Really.”  
“Hey?” Dean spoke up, causing Mary to turn her head.  
“Orange alcohol.” Dean declared, “Score.”  
Mary shook her head. It was almost dealing with the child him again.  
“Am I saved to your contacts now?” Rowena asked, “Tell me. Have I got my own ringtone?”  
“This is serious.” Mary declared, “Look, we think Dean’s been hexed, okay? He-He’s been forgetting things.”  
Rowena turned to look back at the poker game as she suggested, “Or maybe he’s just drunk.” Seeing someone messing with her chips, “Oi!”  
“He’s not drunk.” Mary replied.  
Dean looked down at the wine glass. “This needs ice.” He declared, before walking off into Angela’s kitchen. Angela and Cas exchanged worried looks.  
Mary shook her head and ignored him.  
“It could be a memory spell.” Rowena speculated, “But did his hair fall out? His body, too?”  
“What?” Mary balked.  
“From the neck down, is he smooth like a Ken doll?” Rowena elaborated.  
“I don’t know.” Mary replied, “Uh, and I’m not checking either.” Then she put a hand over the receiver and whispered, “Cas, do you mind checking to see if Dean’s hairless from the neck down?”  
Cas froze. “What?”  
“Well, if me or Amaryllis do it, it’s going to be all awkward.” Mary reasoned.  
“It’s not going to be any less awkward for me.” Cas countered.  
Meanwhile, Rowena was still talking. “Rules out a mnemonic curse. The obliviate spell wipes the memory clean over time, but it’s intricate magic. I…”  
“How do I break it?” Mary cut her off.  
“Theoretically?” Rowena responded, “Kill the witch.”  
“All right.” Mary said, turning around,” So…guys, where did Dean go?”  
“He’s trying to ice from my refrigerator.” Amaryllis said, watching him look at the bottom part of the appliance and bemusement. “I can’t watch this anymore.” She stood up and walked over to, grabbing the handle of the top part, the freezer, “The ice,” She said, opening it, “Is in here.”  
“Oh, thank you.” Dean said.  
“No problem.” Amaryllis replied, helping with the ice and leading him back over to the table, “Now, I think your mom has something she needs to talk to you about.”  
As he sat back down at the table, Dean said, “So this spell, I’m stuck in some sort of Memento crap?”  
“I-don’t know what that is.” Mary replied.  
“Did the witch get you, too?” Dean asked, without a hint of sarcasm.  
“No, honey, Gideon didn’t hex me.” Mary assured him, “I just-wasn’t around then, so I missed whatever that was.”  
“Oh, thank God.” Dean breathed, “I was worried we had a big problem there.”  
“The good news is the fix is fairly simple.” Mary continued, “We just need to find Gideon and kill him.”  
“Oh, helle-freakin’-lujah.” Dean exclaimed.  
However, Mary wanted to make sure her son still knew why they had to kill Gideon. “I think you got hexed last night.”  
“Yeah?” Dean asked.  
“Yeah.” Mary confirmed, “We need to retrace your steps. All, right, think. What’s the last thing you remember you did.”  
Dean thought on it a moment then tapped on the ice bowel. “Uh…I got some ice.  
Mary ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.  
Suddenly Amaryllis snapped her fingers exclaiming, “Cameras!”  
“Excuse me?” Mary responded.  
“If we can look at the city cameras, or possibly some private business cameras, we can actually see where he went, and trace him that way.” Amaryllis explained.  
“Ah, I’m not an expert on your legal system, but don’t you need like a warrant for that?” Cas pointed out.  
“I’ll figure something out.” Amaryllis promised.  
Somehow, Amaryllis had gotten access to enough footage to a spot nearby the park. They went there to begin tracing his steps.  
“All right,” Mary said, “So we know from the tape you ran that way. Uh, shot, uh…here.” She bent down and picked up a bullet casing. Yep. Witch-killing bullet.”  
Dean appeared to be losing focus and more memory. “Wait.” He walked over to where Mary had picked up the casing. “Wait, wait, wait, wait. There are Witches?” He seemed quite excited by the process.  
Mary was even more concerned that Dean couldn’t remember that and put a hand on his shoulder before saying the words she never dreamed she’s say, “Dean… witches are real. Vampires, werewolves, witches, they’re all real. And we kill them.”  
Dean took a moment to process the information and grinned. “Awesome. That’s awesome.”  
The group was satisfied with that answer for the moment.  
“Right.” Castiel spoke up, taking charge of his friend, “Right. Come on.”  
The grouped headed into the woods, following the path Dean took before. Dean looked into his jacket pocket and was a happily surprised to find a flashlight. “Ah.” He followed the others into the woods asking questions along the way.  
“Okay, so wait.” He said, “So—so djinns don’t grant wishes, and sirens aren’t all hot chicks?”  
“Yeah.” Mary answered, “Sorry to break it to you.”  
“Huh.” Dean mused.”  
As they wandered through the woods looking for clues, Mary scoffed at the way the conversation was going. “This is crazy.”  
“What?” Dean asked.  
“Me giving you ‘the talk.’” Mary answered, “I’ve had to tell civilians the monsters are real speech more times than I can count, but I never thought I’d be giving it to you. And you’ve probably had this talk with more civilians than you can count.”  
“And now you’re both giving it to me retroactively.” Amaryllis added in.  
“Sorry about that.” Mary said.  
“Yeah, but monsters are real.” Dean continued, “And we’re the guys that kill ‘em. I mean, come on. Best job ever.”  
“Yeah.” Mary responded, “If you like greasy dinner food, crappy motel rooms, --“  
“Trying to find a plural term for Apocalypse.” Castiel interjected.  
“That, too.” Mary agreed, “Apparently.”  
“I don’t know.” Dean commented, “We kinda sound like heroes to me.”  
They came upon a tree that had a bloody handprint on it and a bullet in it.  
“Hey.” Mary said, pointing to the tree.  
Dean touched the bullet hole. “Whoa.” He said, then suddenly turned around and slapped Mary on the shoulder. “And our best friend’s an angel. What?!”  
Mary turned around, concerned.  
“We just gotta get you cured.” Cas commented softly, as they walked away.  
“Yeah.” Dean said, “Okay.”  
As they continued their journey through the forest they came upon another tree with strange markings on it.  
“Hey.” Mary said, causing them to all stop and take a closer look.  
“Whoa.” Dean commented, “Okay, these now? Freaky.” Then he laughed.  
Mary and Cas, however, were distracted by the markings. “No, they’re just, uh, glyphs.” Mary explained, “Witches use them in spells, but I’ve actually never seen anything like this before. Maybe Rowena will recognize ‘em.”  
“Maybe.” Dean agreed, “Who’s Rowena. That’s a weird name.”  
Dean started to wander a bit, followed by Amaryllis, while Mary tried to take a picture of the glyphs, but was having trouble with the camera option.  
“Here, let me.” Cas volunteered, taking the phone and taking the picture.  
Just then Dean called out, “G-g-guys! Guys!”  
Amaryllis also called out, “Mary! Cas!” Then they heard her tell Dean to stay back.  
The hunter and angel hurried over to where the hunter and cop were standing. “What?” Mary asked.  
Dean looked up at Mary and pointed to the ground. “Is that a dead guy?”  
Cas and Mary looked down at Boyd’s corpse as Amaryllis gently rubbed Dean’s arm saying, “Yeah, honey, that’s a dead guy.”  
“I think that’s our witch.” Mary declared.  
“Cool.” Dean said, seemingly slightly scared and excited about seeing a dead body.  
“No, Dean.” Mary corrected, “Killing the witch was supposed to be the cure. So, if he’s already dead, then why aren’t you…you?”  
Dean had a strike look. “Not cool. Okay, now what?”  
“Now we get out of here.” Mary instructed, “Let’s go. Come on.”  
“Okay.” Dean agreed, as the turned and headed for the woods.  
Meanwhile, the others were on their way back to Kansas, Henry, Lennie and Adam in the front, Emma and Ida Marie in the back, enduring an awkward car-ride.  
“I’m sorry.” Ida Maire said finally, “But what do you mean by extreme?”  
“Ida, now isn’t the time.” Henry replied, trying to stay calm. He didn’t want to risk her going off in the car especially with his great-granddaughter in the back seat with her.  
“No, I think now is the perfect time.” Ida Maire responded, in a way that made it known she was not going to let up.  
“Well, for example, your training methods.” Henry answered, “You, I imagine were pitted against someone, a friend, or a boyfriend, maybe even- “  
Suddenly Ida Maire screamed, “No! I wouldn’t do that! I wouldn’t hurt him! And he wouldn’t hurt me! He loves me and I love him!” Tears were welling up in her eyes.  
Suddenly the whole car got eerily quiet.  
“Ida,” Emma began, “Who are- “  
Suddenly a car pulled out in front of them, forcing Adam to swerve and sending then spinning, and hit a nearby tree, hard. Adam hit his head and the last thought he had before losing unconsciousness was, Dean is going to kill me.  
Suddenly the passenger side door opened of its own vallician and a man appeared, pulling Henry out of the car. He disoriented, Henry struggled, causing the man to whisper something in his ear that made him go limp, while a blonde woman scooped up Lennie.  
“No,” Lennie moaned, “No…”  
“Haven’t you done enough damage?!” The blonde snapped, squeezing the girl’s arm so hardstarted to bruise.  
“Cat, be careful.” The man warned, “We need them both alive for now.”  
Cat whispered a spell, and suddenly Lennie completely lost consciousness as they were carried away.


	6. Ain't No Party Like The Donner Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Wynonna reach a grisly conclusion about the Revenent; Doc finds more questions than answers.

Sam and Wynonna had gotten safely into the abandoned-looking inside of the house, searching it for any clues as to what they were dealing with.  
“Why do Revenants always have to be such a freakin’ hassle?” Wynonna bemoaned, examining the shelves.  
“This guy had a mummified arm on his property.” Sam reminded her, “And this-this is way more than a ‘hassle.’”  
“Good point.” Wynonna replied, “The at-home butcher shop raises it to the level of aggravation.” She touched a cloth in the basket, put it down, then caught something on a lower shelf.   
Wynonna reached down, pulling out a cream alum decorated with an intricate gold design below which was spelled out, FAMLY, also in gold. She opened the alarm and found newspaper clipping. “But the creep factor on this aggro goes up to 11.”  
Sam walked over to her to look at the alum.   
“Not so much ‘family’ as ‘victims’.” Wynonna observed, flipping through the album.  
“Maybe he tried to keep their memories alive.” Sam speculated.  
“Oh, that’s nice.” Wynonna said, her eyes landing on a lock of hair taped to a notecard, “You know, for a serial killer.”  
Meanwhile, Doc Holiday was following a group of construction workers disguised as one of them own. As they continued their way, he crouched to the ground, then stood, turning and walking to a shed. Seeing it was locked with a pad, he fiddled with it for a few moments, then grabbed a large rock, hitting the rock, breaking the pad lock. He threw the lock to the side, then hurried inside.  
Doc broke through the clear plastic curtains and found, to his surprise two adult skeletons on a white tarp, one full, the other missing a head.  
What the Hell? Doc thought crouching down in front of the complete skeleton, then he heard the door open. He turned around, drawing his gun, only to find Bethany, who playfully raised her hands. “Ooh, are we going to role-play?” She asked, “Please don’t shoot, Sheriff.” She un-zipped her fur jacket as she continued, “My husband’s in the barn, so take what you will. And now you say…”  
“Well, how fortuitous for me to find you here.” Doc replied, standing up, “Or does the good luck fall on you?” He lowered his gun.  
“Baby, either talk sense with those lips or use them for something else.” Bethany responded, sauntering over to Doc.  
Doc, however, had other things in mind. “Now, this is what Bobo’s been digging up half of Purgatory for? These two fellas?”  
“It’s taken him years.” Bethany confirmed, “Word is their bits are spread out for miles.”  
“Why?” Doc asked.  
Bethany smiled mischievously. “I’ll tell you if you give me a ride.” She offered, getting right up next to Doc and placing his hand on her thigh, “See, Bobo’s been putting ‘em back together for some slut in fancy clothes. To make some kind of trade.”  
“Bethany, love, you don’t set up the stakes and then give your hand away.” Doc informed her, pushing the girl away.  
Bethany huffed. “Seriously?” She asked and when all she got from Doc was an annoyed look, she added, “You ain’t so hot you know.”  
Doc leaned down but Bethany reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. “Don’t. You’ll be even less hot when you’re dead. Bobo will kill you if he finds out you were here.”  
Doc leveled his gun at Bethany’s stomach. “And I will kill you if you tell him I was.”  
Bethany huffed then left the shed, but not before sticking her fingers in her mouth, then stick the middle one out at Doc.  
Meanwhile, Sam and Wynonna had got their evidence back to Purgatory P. D. and Sam was examining the hand while Wynonna was trying to make sense of the body count.  
“50.” Wynonna said to herself, standing in front of the board, “One person in 1967. 11 people between ’93 and 200. Tate just starts hacking people to death this year. Why?”   
Sam sighed and whipped his brow, focusing on his own work. “Come on, come on.” He murmured to himself, willing the mold to dry faster.  
“One person in 1967.” Wynonna mused softly, then it hit her, “My Grandfather, Edwin Earp, the one-year wonder? That was the year he was the heir. Then nothing until ’93 when my dad became the heir! And then nothing until…” She looked at the 200 victim, “But that was before- “  
“The bone marrow in this arm has been cleaned out.” Sam announced. As Wynonna walked over he continued, “Spontaneous mummification isn’t unknown in nature. But this…”  
“Ain’t natural.” Wynonna finished for him.  
Just then the timer for the mold dinged.  
Sam removed the mold, revealing a sculpture of bite marks. “Those are human bite marks.”  
“A cannibal Revenant?” Wynonna asked.  
“Resources were scarce in the old west.” Sam explained, “People starved.”  
“Eat or be eaten.” Wynonna quipped.  
“Most would try not to even think of it again, but some…some got a taste for it.” Sam continued.  
“Like cilantro.” Wynonna commented.  
“Yeah, I was thinking more of the Donner party, but sure.” Sam replied.  
“Ugh.” Wynonna groaned, “I can’t believe this guy was eating people.”  
“‘He’ wasn’t.” Sam corrected, “Based on the size of the jaw, we’re looking for a female Revenant.”  
“A cannibalistic, serial-killing, female Revenant?” Wynonna recapped.  
Sam nodded.  
“Some girls have all the fun.” Wynonna declared.  
Meanwhile, an indigent Bethany was making her way back into town. Or at least making in back the best she could in high heels on a snowy, unpaved road. She heard an engine and a blocky truck pulled up, stopping when the driver saw her. Bethany sauntered up, grabbing the side. “Hey, you, headed into town?” She asked, “These boots aren’t made for walking.”  
Suddenly she grabbed up inside the truck and there was screaming and a splash of blood on the window. Then the truck drove off, leaving Bethany’s purse.


	7. Regarding Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary and the others get some unexpected, and a bit unwanted, help with Dean, and learn devastating news.

The hunters, angel, and cop regrouped at Amaryllis’ house, Mary looking at pictures from Gideon’s body from the previous night on the screen as Dean also looked at said screen in fascination.  
“Is that a dead guy?” Dean asked, not knowing he had already asked it.  
“Yeah.” Mary answered.  
“Whoa.” Dean responded, “Never seen a dead guy before.”  
Mary shook her head lightly and laughed. “Uh, yeah, you have, trust me.”  
“Hmm.” Dean mused before standing up.  
There was knock at the door and everyone turned to look at it. Dean headed towards it.  
“Hey!” Mary called out, “No, D-Dean, wait a second.” Apart from the fact that they had no clue to who it was at the door, this wasn’t their house.  
That was when Amaryllis stepped in front of Dean, peaking through the peephole. She turned around and asked, “Hey, do you know a lady with wavy red hair, and really fancy taste in clothes?”  
Mary and Castiel sighed almost simultaneously. “Yes.” Cas said reluctantly.  
“What do you think she wants?” Mary asked, pulling out her gun.  
“I don’t know.” Cas replied, “But maybe if we’ll ignore her, she’ll go away.”  
“But, as much I hate to say it, she might know something about what happened.” Mary admitted, “Let her in Amaryllis.”  
Amaryllis opened the door, revealing Rowena, who stepped through the doorway.  
“Who are you?” Dean asked.  
Rowena turned towards Mary and Cas. “Spell’s progressed, I see.”  
No one said anything and Rowena walked past Dean into the living room.  
“You- “Dean began as Amaryllis shut the door, then guided him to the center of the room.  
“We wanted intel, Rowena, not a house call.” Cas informed her.  
Rowena turned away from the others to look over Dean to assess the spell that had been casted on him. “Oh, I’ll have a feeling you’ll come to thank me.”  
Dean reached out and touched Rowena’s head. “Mm, your hair, it’s all so bouncy.” He grinned at Rowena’s hair and let the lock he was holding go.  
Rowena laughed and smiled widely at Dean. “Why, thank you.”  
“Mm-hmm.” Dean responded.  
To an outsider who didn’t know better, the interaction might had seemed sweet. In fact, Amaryllis thought it was kind of sweet. Mary and Cas knew better.  
Rowena turned her head to look at the group behind her. “Do we have to fix him?”  
That earned the Scottish witch a trio of unhappy looks as Mary said, “Rowena.”  
Rowena turned back to Dean but continued to address the group. “Mary. Those glyphs are you found are an archaic form of Celtic. Ogham Chraobh. The Druids used it in their rituals, calling it the ‘Language of the Trees.’”  
“Wait, wait.” Dean requested, “Now the trees are talkin’?”  
Everybody looked up at Dean. Mary and Cas seemed a bit startled.   
As Rowena moved around Dean, Cas asked the qusi-amensiac hunter, “Uh, Dean, do you remember HBO?”  
Dean got a confused look. “Um…”  
“Cinemax?” Cas tried.  
Dean’s face cleared and he grinned. “Skinemax.”  
Of course, he calls it that. Cas thought, giving Dean two thumbs-up then grabbed him by the shoulder and lead him to the old, beat-up leather couch. “Great. All right, come here. We’re just gonna- “  
“Oh.” Dean said as Cas sat him down.  
“We’re gonna sit you right down here.” Cas continued, “And, uh, yeah, go ahead. Um…”  
Dean looked at the group amused, “So is this like live Skinamax, or…”  
Amaryllis was about to inform them that she didn’t get those cannels when Cas took the remote and turned the TV on and Scooby-Doo appeared on the screen.  
Dean looked at the TV happily, exclaiming, “Hey!”  
Satisfied that Dean was distracted, Cas walked off, saying, “Perfect. Stay there.” Then he motioned for the others, including Rowena, to follow him into the little kitchen area.  
The others followed then Rowena began, “There’s only one family of witches versed in this kind of magic. I thought them all dead for years, but when I saw those glyphs…”  
“You decided to come down for yourself.” Cas finished.  
“We already know something about the Loughlins, and we think the one that Dean killed was Gideon.” Mary said, “But what can you tell us about them?”  
Rowena’s eyes widened and she sounded a bit angry as she asked, “And you’re just telling me this now?!”  
“You do remember who you are, don’t you?” Mary asked, “And who we are? You really thought we’d trust you enough to tell you everything? We only came to you with this because we desperate. Now what can you tell me about this family?”  
“A hundred years ago, the Loughlins came over from the Old World and turned a small town on the Mississippi Delta into their own personal fiefdom.” Rowena began, her contempt for them evident, “Their children-Boyd, Gideon and Catrina-were like three rotten little peas in a pod. The family possessed a powerful spell book, a tome of Druidic magic called the Black Grimoire. Witches came from around the world to live with them and study its secrets…for a price.”  
“So, what happened to ‘em?” Amaryllis asked.  
And Mary turned to look at Rowena as in fact, that was a good question.  
Rowena gave her a look. “Hunters happened. Or course, I’d heard rumors one or two survived, stealing away with their book, but I-I dismissed them as gossip.”  
Dean started laughing at the TV and the group turned to look at him. He saw them looking at him then turned back to the TV. The others turned back around. “With Gideon dead, if you want to break the curse on your son, we need to find that book.”  
Mary and Cas looked surprised a Rowena.  
“Wait a second, you can’t break it?” Cas asked.  
Rowena looked insulted and made a face at the angel. “Well of course I could, but witchcraft this complex would take time.” Rowena turned to look at Dean, still watching Scooby-Doo. “More time than Dean’s got. He’s already begun to forget himself, everyone he’s ever known, ever loved.” She turned back to Mary, as Dean turned to watch them, “Even you. Soon he’ll forget how to speak, how to swallow and then…Dean Winchester is going to die.”  
Dean made a concerned face. “Sucks for that guy.”  
They all turned to look at Dean. Dean shook his head and said, “Huh.”  
Everybody turned to look at each other with growing looks of concern on their faces.  
Just then there was a frantic knocking on the door, “Guys?!” Adam’s voice called out, “Guys, are you in there?!”  
“Something’s happened!” Emma screamed.  
Amaryllis ran to the door and threw it opened, revealing a beaten, battered and bloody trio of Adam, Emma and Ida Marie.  
“What happened?” Mary demanded as the burst in.  
“We were attacked.” Emma began, “Ran us off the road.” She breathed heavily before finishing, “They took Henry and Lennie.”  
Meanwhile, Caterina and Boyd had found them way to the woods where the others had found Gideon’s body. They were both distraught at finding him, Catarina seemingly more upset and angry than Boyd.  
“Oh, hunters!” The witch screamed in anguish at the top of her lungs, then she marched back the way they had come.  
Lennie had her back to Henry as he tried to chew her bindings off. They had to work fast because who knew how long they had until the Loughlins came back.  
Suddenly the door was thrown opened and Cat grabbed Lennie by her hair pulling her from the car, eliciting screamed from the girl and shouts from Henry, who went from trying to reason with them to threatening in a manner of seconds.  
“No, No!” Lennie screamed, struggling to get away as she was dragged up the trail, “Let me go!”  
“Oh, shut up!” Cat groaned, before stopping in front of Gideon’s body. Lennie screamed, closing her eyes.  
“Look at him!” Cat ordered, “Look at him!”  
Lennie did, tears streaming down her face.  
“You did this!” Cat seethed, “If you hadn’t of run off those hunters wouldn’t have been here and neither would we and- “She paused for a minute, trying to get herself under control, “And that is why, you and your friend are going to help us get him back.”


	8. The Keeper of The Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Wynonna, Sam and Charlie search for the cannibal, Waverly continues a journey of her own, which leads to some house cleaning.

In her search to figure out the meaning of Curtis’ poem, Waverly had found her way back to Shorty’s. Her partner in this endeavor, however was not being much help.  
“Your uncle’s last wish was to go to the bar?” Champ asked from behind the bar, “What, did he want you to pour some out for his homies?”  
Waverly ignored him, walking around the saloon, reading the poem aloud, “Every day I sit. My beautiful mug in front. There is but one tune.” She came to a chair at the corner of the bar and it hit her. “Here.” She declared tracing a small metal plac on the back of the chair, “Look, he sat here. Every day.”  
“Yeah, but what about a ‘beautiful mug’?” Champ questioned, chewing on something, “Old dude drank whiskey. From a glass.”  
“Yeah…” Waverly admitted quietly, then tried to figure out the meaning, “Mug…Mug….” She looked up and found herself staring into an old mirror above the bar, then she realized what he meant. “My beautiful mug.”  
Meanwhile, Sam and Wynonna with Charlie in tow now, were back at the Tate farm, retracing their steps. There was mooing in the distance.  
“Alright, he was running that way.” Sam said, leading them in that direction, “It’s an open field. So, we would’ve seen him running for miles. Odd.”  
They arrived at the gate. “And this is where you shot him?” Charlie asked.  
They followed a set off tracks pasted the gate until Sam stopped, saying “Look.” However, the girls had already noticed the door of some sort of cellar, covered in snow. Sam pulled out his gun and placed his hand one the corner, groaning as he tried to lift it.  
“Yes, OK.” Wynonna whispered, taking the other corner while Charlie took the middle.  
The lifted the door, emitting a rancid odder from inside the cellar, causing Wynonna to cough. When Sam positioned the post to hold the door up, they stared down the long tunnel. “Ok…” Sam whispered, about to descend down the stairs when Wynonna reached out to stop him. “Whoa, whoa.” She protested, “Ladies first there, honey.”  
However, before either of them could go, Charlie started down the ladder. “You didn’t say which lady.” She called out.  
Charlie landed in the cellar, quickly followed by Wynonna who, making out the shape of a lamp, went over and turned it on, revealing a fully furnished room. “Whoa, mummy.” She said, before patting the back of a faded yellow, floral-designed chair, while the others looked around. Then Wynonna realized, she recognized the chair. “Or should I say, ‘Mama.’”  
It was at that point Sam found a human skeleton leaned over a barrel.  
“Guys.” Wynonna said urgently, “Mama Olive. The woman who owns the dinner? There’s a picture on the wall of her sitting in this exact chair. What do you think she was doing down here? Hiding?”  
That was when Sam found a chain connecting to a beam. “I don’t think she had a choice.”  
Everyone’s eyes followed the chain to an old-timey shackle.  
Suddenly there was growling, causing everyone to turn their heads.  
“Somebody’s mad we broke it.” Wynonna whispered.  
“Just don’t get eaten.” Sam instructed.  
“Bite me.” Wynonna quipped, walking to the ladder.  
“You might want to choose a different phrase.” Charlie whispered.  
Wynonna looked and saw some dressed in the same cowboy get-up the Revenant she had killed was in.  
“Don’t!” A soft voice said, as Wynonna jumped on the later, climbing as fast as she could.  
Back at the bar, Waverly was pacing trying to figure out the next part of the poem. “Tune…. Tune…. Did he have a favorite drinking song or something?”  
“Shit, with his voice?” Champ responded from his spot at the pool table, “Like a bunch of drunk ferrets gangbanging.” He proceeded to make ferrets sound, before tapping the white ball, sending it and a red ball across the table.  
Waverly sighed, then remembered something from her childhood. “When I was little, he uses to sing to me at bedtime.” She laughed as she recalled, “I use to dance around like…like an idiot. Gus would be yelling at us to like ‘Shut the Hell up.’” She laughed again before sitting down in his chair, singing to herself, “All around the cobbler’s bench, the monkey chased the weasel. The money thought it was all in fun…” Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of the piano through the mirror, then she turned around to look at it. She got up walking to the piano, singing softly to herself, “All in fun…” She played a few notes, singing, “Pop goes the weasel.”   
Suddenly there was a bang as a compartment opened revealing a box, eliciting a gasp from Waverly.  
“If you aren’t the smartest thing on two amazing legs…” Camp declared, hurrying over to her if she pulled out the box.  
“Oh, my…” Waverly mused, sitting the box on the piano.  
“Oh my God. Oh my God.” Champ continued, giving Waverly no personal place, “I hope it’s a million dollars. We could open a little bar in, um, Buenos Aires.” He produced “Aires” wrong. “Huh? I’ve always wanted that for us.”  
“Ew!” Waverly exclaimed, flipping back on old piece of cloth, revealing faded bone, “Oh, my God.” She picked the item up, revealing a human skull, its color dulled with age, “Oh, my God. It’s a real dead guy.” She noticed something in the skull’s mouth. She removed it, finding a folded-up piece of paper. She unfolded it, and found a note from Curtis, which she read aloud, “Waverly, darling, you are now the Keeper of the Bones. Guard this and tell no one but the Blacksmith.” She broke out in a smile as she finished, “You’re the only one I can trust. Love, Uncle Curtis.”  
Champ, however, was less than impressed. “I can’t believe Wynonna got the Harley.”  
Waverly, on the other hand, was filled with warm feeling as she put the skull back in the box, “He always said I was meant for bigger things. “She put it in her hands and walked off, “Paid for every one of my online courses. Dead languages, offbeat history. God, it use to drive Gus nuts.” She sat the skull box on the bar, “But he believed in me.” As Champ wrapped his arms around her waist, Waverly finished, “I can’t think of a better gift, the Keeper of the Bones.”  
Then Champ being, well, Champ had to go and ruin the moment. “You know, you’ll always be the keeper of my boner.”  
It was then Waverly realized, something was seriously wrong here.  
“Huh?” Champ said, oblivious to wheels turning in Waverly’s mind, “Come on, let’s shut that brain off for a little while.”  
“No!” Waverly exclaimed, “I don’t want to shut my brain off! OK? And I don’t want to be a barmaid in Buenos Aires. “As Champ sat on the bar, she continued, “And it turns out that a boner and a pick-up aren’t the whole enchilada. No. We’re done.” After a moment to process what she said, Waverly continued, “Yeah, we’re done, Champ. And I’ve got work to do.”  
With that revelation, she took the skull box from a for once speechless Champ, and walked off, filled with a new purpose.  
First thing she needed to do was find the Blacksmith.  
Meanwhile, a three-human one Revenant parade of the one that at least looked the one Wynonna had shot, Wynonna herself, Sam and Charlie were running towards the woods.  
“Guys, hurry up!” Wynonna shouted, “You OK?!”  
“We’re fine!” Sam called out to her, “We’re right behind you!”  
Suddenly Sam heard roaring as she was charged from the side before anyone could react, being carried off in the wood by an incredibly strong being.  
“Sam!” Charlie shouted in horror, running to her friend’s aid.  
However, Wynonna was too zoned in to notice, tackling the Revenant. “No, you don’t!” Wynonna said, struggling on the ground, “I saw you get sucked into the oblivion.” She pined the Revenant to the ground, or at least tried to, saying, “That happened, right?”  
The Revenant got the upper hand, pushing Wynonna to ground as the Revenant got up, then grabbing Wynonna and throwing her to the ground again. Wynonna got up only to find herself pinned against the tree, “Did you get thinner?” As the fight continued, going over the Revenant she continued, “Don’t’ tell me you’re a bulimic cannibal.”  
Going to ground again Wynonna decided she had, had enough. “No!” She groaned, getting up and finally getting the upper hand. “Break the shoulder!” She quoted pinning the Revenant against the trees. She then removed the hat and banana revealing a very familiar, female face.  
“Hetty?” Wynonna asked.  
Hetty didn’t responded, just breathed raggedly.   
“Who the Hell did I shoot?” Wynonna demanded.  
“Herman.” Hetty answered in-between ragged breaths, “He’s my brother. But I didn’t have anything to do with it. I swear.”  
“Eating 20 people?” Wynonna responded, tightening her grip, “What does Mama Olive think? What did you do to her?”  
Suddenly there was more growling, which Hetty turned to look at it. “It’s Mama.” She declared, her voice getting lower and taking on Revenant traits, “She got him.” As she turned to Wynonna the horrified girl put on her human guise again, “I’m sorry.”  
“Got who?” Wynonna asked.  
“She’s hungry.” Hetty responded, “Starving.”  
“Mama Olive is the cannibal?!” Wynonna balked.  
“Yeah.” Hetty confirmed.  
“Sam!” Wynonna called out urgently, and that was when she realized she was alone, “Sam? Charlie?” She looked around, starting to feel a flicker of panic, “Sam? Sam!”  
Just then a figured burst back through the woods and Charlie fell to the ground.  
Wynonna rushed over to her, and found her scrapped, but alive, “Charlie, where’s Sam?”  
“Something…took…” Charlie got out as Wynonna got her up, “Tried to…stop her…couldn’t…”  
Wynonna screamed at the top of her lungs, “Sam!”


	9. In Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary leads the charge against the Loughlins. As Winchester plans are want to do, it goes awry.

“What do you mean they took them?” Mary asked.  
“I mean they pull them out of the car and took them away while we were in various states of unconsciousness!” Emma explained.  
“Okay, did you get a good look at the car, at the people?” Mary replied calmly, but urgently.  
“No.” Emma admitted, “I was in the back and didn’t have a good look at them.”  
“Okay,” Mary responded, “Who was up front?”  
Adam gave Mary a description of everything he saw.  
“Okay, so at least we know they were taken alive .” Mary said slowly, “So for now we act like they still are. That means this also doubles as a rescue mission.”  
“And who are we rescuing again?” Dean spoke up, “Is it this Dean Winchester guy? The dying one?”  
“What do you mean dying?” Emma demanded, alarmed even more than she already was.  
While Mary took Emma into Amaryllis bedroom to explain what was going on with her father, Cas sat Dean down and told him his life story.  
Dean sat them in silence for a while, both of them worried about the spells progression, then Dean said, “So after everything…that’s it. This is what nails me.”  
“No.” Cas said firmly, “No, no, Dean, I-It…” Cas took a deep breath, “It’s not gonna happen, okay?”  
Dean turned to Cas, starting to look scared at what was happening. “Well, you just told me my whole life story. And I gotta be honest, man, I…I can feel it, slipping out of my head. I mean ganking monsters is one thing. But this…” Dean covered his face with his hand.  
“You know, uh, we’re gonna, um…We’ll figure it out.” Cas tried to assure him, “All right? We will.”  
Everyone looked upset, including Mary and Emma who had just come into the room. Cas stood up and Emma sat down next to her father and hugged him while Mary and Cas went to the kitchen area where Rowena was waiting for them. She stood up when they entered. “How are they?”  
Mary gave Rowena a hard stare and walked past her saying, “Like you care.”  
Rowena actually looked offended. “Oh.”  
Mary and Cas sat down at the table, Cas rubbing his forehead while Mary ran her hands through her hair. Seeing Dean die was one thing, but actually seeing him become not him, it might actually be worst. And she could only imagine what it was like for Emma.  
That was when the others poured into the room, first Adam, then Amaryllis and Ida Marie in quick succession.  
“Listen, Daddy, I’m gonna check on the others, okay?” Emma said gently.  
“Okay, Em-Em- “Dean seemed to be searching for his words.  
“Emma.” The girl told him soberly.  
“I’m sorry.” Dean replied, his voice cracking.  
“It’s alright.” Emma said softly as she got up and went to the kitchen. Dean got up and went to the nearby bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  
As Emma appeared in the doorway she wiped tears forming in her eyes. “So,” She said, trying to appear more confident than she actually was, “What’s the plan?”  
In the bathroom, Dean splashed water on his face and looked intently at his reflection in the mirror. “Ahh.” Dean began, unsure of what he was about to do, “My name is Dean Winchester. Sam Winchester is my brother. He’s missing right now, but we’re gonna find him. Adam is also my brother. Uh, Mary is my mother. And Cas-Cas is my best friend.” He sighed and looked unsure about everything he just said, “And Emma is my-my-is my…”  
Meanwhile, Rowena was staring in front of the others explaining what had to be done. “We need to find that grimoire.”  
They all looked up at Rowena, Cas shaking his head and Mary staring angrily.  
“Of course.” Cas said, “Of course. That’s your angle, isn’t it?”  
Rowena looked at the angel as if she didn’t know what he meant. “Oh?”  
“Oh, come on, Rowena.” Mary responded, “A powerful spell book shows up and all of a sudden, you’re here to help? I know I haven’t known you that long, but Altruism doesn’t seem to be your style.”  
Rowena looked resigned and gave her accusers a small smile. “True. Also, it never hurts to have a Winchester owe you one.”  
Back in the bathroom Dean was still staring intently in the mirror, “My name is Dean Wi-Winchester.” He looked down as he realized he barely remembered his own name. He looked up again to try again. “My name-My name is…” The fear on his face was visible as he didn’t remember his name.” My…My name is-is…” He stared into them mirror completely disbelieving and lost.  
Back in the kitchen Mary was on the phone with Bella, as they caught their first break in the last forty-eight hours. “Thanks Bella.” She said over the phone, “No, you don’t have to come down. We got it under control, but I’ll call you when it’s done, I promise.” She hung up, the addressed the room, “Okay, Bella knew a guy, who knew a guy who was able to find the Loughlins’ address. If the book is there, we’ll find it.”  
Rowena smiled and started to follow Mary as she tried to group the troops. “Of course, you’ll need me there to help- “The redhead began.  
Mary walked pasted her and held his hand up to her. “No, no, you’re saying here with Dean.”  
Rowena was quite upset by what Mary said. “I most certainly am not.”  
Mary turned to face her. “Well, he can’t come with us, and I’m not leaving him alone. And I obviously don’t trust you.”  
“Well, obviously.” Rowena responded indigently.  
Amaryllis raised her hand.  
“Yes, Amaryllis?” Mary acknowledged her.  
“But you trust her to leave alone with your son who has curse-induced Altizmers?” The officer questioned.  
“They won’t be alone.” Mary replied, “You and Emma will be there.”  
“What?!” Both females balked at the same time.  
“Mary, I get that I’m not a hunter.” Amaryllis began, “But I’m still a cop and I have been trained for situations like this. Maybe not the powerful, phyco-witch family part, but I’ve been trained to deal with hostage situations. And that’s something you might need out there.”  
Seeing her point, Mary relented. “Alright, you can come.”  
“Seriously?” Emma protested.  
“Emma, do you really want your father alone with the wicked witch of Highlands in his state?” Mary reasoned, hopping framing it that would make her agree to stay.  
“Alright.” Emma agreed, “But I should have a gun in case I need it.”  
“Wicked witch of the- “Rowena began, then suddenly calmed down, smiling at Mary, “The Black Grimoire’s written in ancient Druid. How do you propose to find the proper spell without me there to- “?  
Mary cut her off. “Well, we know at least three Loughlins survived, right? Well, two if don’t count the one Dean killed.”  
“That was just a rumor.” Rowena countered.  
“A rumor didn’t strike a bargain with Lennie’s father.” Cas pointed out.  
“Or kidnap her and Henry.” Ida Marie added in.  
“Alright.” Rowena conceded, “So you expect one of them to—to what? Translate their super-secret family spell book for you? You just killed their brother. They’d sooner use your skin as an outfit.”  
Mary nodded her head but pulled out her gun to show an unimpressed Rowena. “They can try.” The she waved her hand saying, “Now everyone-move out!”  
As the small army poured out of the house Rowena rolled her eyes.  
Back in the bathroom Dean was still steering in fear at his reflection, “My…My…I don’t know.”  
The next hour or so was awkward and unpleasant. Dean kept trying to wonder off and forgot what was going on, forcing both females to remind him of the basics. Rowena was trying to put together a spell which Emma peppered her with a thousand questions about it, and double checking each ingredient, partly because she was actually suspicious, partly to distract herself from the situation at hand. When there was no more to investigate the teenager found it harder and harder to keep it together. After some time, she excused herself to go to the bathroom.  
While Emma composed herself-and yes, that was what Rowena was sure the girl was actually doing in there, Dean was standing restlessly inside of a circle while Rowena tried to gather things for the spell, trying being the operative word as Dean kept moving things around, something Rowena was getting annoyed with.  
“Stop touching everything.” Rowena ordered before taking a small bottle from him.  
“Sorry.” Dean responded.  
Dean spun around in a circle and when he faced the table again, he grabbed the same bottle. Rowena grabbed it back from him again then handed him a voodoo doll, complete with pins. “Ugh. Here. Play with this and I’ll tell you a story.” She couldn’t believe she was doing this, but Dean left with no other options.  
Dean took the doll and turned away from her. “Okay.”  
Rowena continued what she was doing while talking to Dean, who was playing with the doll. “Once, a beautiful witch was, again, run out of her homeland by those pompous, self-righteous, murderous hooligans. You know them as the British Men of Letters.”  
Dean looked over at her and nodded slightly before turning back to the doll. “Hmm.”  
“She sought refuge with a family of witches.” Rowena went on, “All she wanted was a roof over her head and a safe place to hone her magic. Yet they threw her out like…like she was common trash. Said she wasn’t up to snuff.”  
Dean turned to look at Rowena again. “Oh, these witches sound like dicks. I think you got plenty of snuff.”  
Rowena seemed surprised by his statement and laughed. “You can really remember nothing, can you? What a gift to recall the things you’ve done.” She looked away from Dean back to the table with her things on it.  
Dean looked back over to her. “What have I done?”  
She stopped and looked back up at Dean. “Oh, you’re a killer, Dean Winchester.”  
Dean seemed unsure about this information.  
Meanwhile, the others had found the Loughins ridiculously large house, skulking around the side. On the front lawn was an SUV, with a group of several people dressed like servants around it. A man was drinking something when Mary came up behind him, gun cocked. The man raised his hands.  
“Who’s inside?” Mary demanded.  
Meanwhile, in one of the uppers rooms of the house, Caterina was putting a jar of paint in front of Lennie. “Here.” She said, tersely, “Draw.”  
“No.” Lennie responded, shaking her head, “I won’t. I won’t do it. You can’t make me.” Suddenly the girl felt a sharp severe pain rip through her body, causing her to scream, and at the same time she was suddenly pinned to the table.  
“We own you, little girl!” Caterina seethed, grabbing Lennie by her hair again, “We can make you do whatever we want!”  
“Leave her alone!” Henry shouted from the chair he was bound to, “You want to switch our souls, you do it yourself!”  
That only managed to get the witch’s wrath turned on him. “What is with you and this psychotic need to be her knight in shining armor?!” She demanded, grabbing him the shoulders, “If you would’ve just kept your nose out of something you didn’t understand, neither of you would be in this situation right now!”  
“Cat.” Boyd called out, pulling her sister off of Henry, “You need to calm down.”  
“Boyd, you promised.” Catarina reminded him, starting to look miserable, “Without Gideon, we’re not a family.”  
“I know, and we’re going to get him back.” Boyd soothed, “Just stay clam for a little while longer.”  
Suddenly they all heard a commotion from downstairs.  
“You go see what that was.” Boyd ordered, “I’ll deal with the glyphs.”  
Back at Amaryllis’ place, Dean was looking confusedly at Rowena. “Wait, I…I kill people?”  
“Scores.” Rowena answered, then seeing the look on his face added, “But…but…though you may be a stubborn pain in the arse, with the manners of a Neanderthal and the dinning habits of a toddler, everything you’ve done, you’ve done…” She stopped and made a disgusted face behind Dean’s back, “For the greater good.” She thought she was going to throw up, just for saying the words.  
Dean didn’t seem impressed by this. “Oh, and that’s supposed to make it okay?”  
Rowena scoffed and turned away. “I wouldn’t know. You help those other than yourself.” She walked behind Dean and stood behind him. Dean still looked unsure. “But me, I’ve done horrible things, and I told myself it was fine. It was the price of power. And power’s what matter, right?” Rowena looked as though she was trying to convince herself that what she was saying was true. “Then I met God and his sister.”  
Dean gave her a ‘you met who’ disbelieving look.  
Rowena didn’t notice the look, continuing, “The two most powerful beings in the universe, wasting it on squabbling with each other. I though, if—if they can’t be happy, or at least satisfied, how can there be any hope for me.” She looked to Dean as if she was hoping for an answer.  
Dean looked baffled as to what she wanted him to say. “Why are you telling me this?”  
Rowena smiled at him. “Because I know you won’t remember.” She taped her finger on his noise then walked to the table as her cellphone rang. She picked it up, answering, “You’re in?”  
Mary was leading the band quietly through the door, the phone on speaker as she whispered, “Sshh. Yeah, we’re in. All right. As soon as we get the translation, you cast the spell.”  
Rowena nodded and Dean was leaning on the table listening to the conversation. It was at that point Emma finally stepped out of the bathroom. “Is she in?”  
Rowena nodded again as the teenager came closer.  
Mary put the phone in her pocket and they began to head up the stairway, when suddenly a blonde woman appeared at the top of the stairway, her face contorting into a look of anger when she saw them. “You.”  
Mary raised her gun. “This gun is full of witch-killing bullets.” She informed the woman, “So are all of the others, so just give us Henry and Lennie, and tell us how to break the memory spell, and nobody has to get hurt.”  
Dean, Rowena, and Emma were still listening back at the motel.  
“Or I could do this.” The woman began, then shouted, “Abi!”  
Suddenly they flew through the air, hitting various spots of the room, Cas and Amaryllis actually cracking the stair well before the cop rolled down the stairs.  
Rowena, Dean and Emma were still listening through the phone. Emma opened her mouth to inquire if everyone was okay, but Rowena covered her mouth before she could give them away.  
“Or this.” The woman continued, “Age nunc intellectum. Age nunc intellectum atque voluntatem omnem meam….”   
As she chanted, a flock of blue butterflies flew out from the room from which the woman came and suddenly a high-pitched voice rang out, causing the group to stop trying to regroup and cover their ears.  
The woman looked satisfied and laughed to herself as the others screamed or groaned in pain.  
Both Dean and Emma grew concerned hearing what was going on over the phone. “Guys?” Emma called out.  
“Aah!” Mary screamed, managing to get a shot off.  
That was when the phone went out.  
“Alright.” Rowena said, picking up her phone and walking away from the table. “Emma, gather up your father, we need to get to that house, now.”


	10. The Family That Slays Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Waverly makes a commitment, the rest of Team Earp learns the story of the Olive family.

Waverly stood, the box with the skull in it in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other, great trepidation filling her as the door of the Blacksmith’s forge opened. “You did see the ‘No Trespassing’ sign, didn’t you?” The magical smith asked.  
“Uh, I was wondering, um…” Waverly began nervously, “I need to talk with you.”  
“And you think an eight-dollar bottle of pinot’s going to make me listen?” The Blacksmith questioned.  
“Hell, no.” Waverly answered, “No, the wine’s mostly for me. My favorite uncle in the world just left me this.” She turned the box to reveal the skull inside.  
“Curtis McCreedy.” The Blacksmith declared, “I shoulda known.” She turned around, motioning for Waverly to join her, “Hurry up.”  
Meanwhile, Wynonna and Charlie were taking Hetty back up to the cellar at gun point. “Move your ass.” Wynonna ordered, “You better not be lying.”  
“She’d take him to her cellar.” Hetty repeated, “I swear. I never liked you, you know.”  
“I have a gun at your back, you idiot!” Wynonna reminded her.  
“I’ll make you a deal.” Hetty continued, “Take Mama. She is a cold, hard harpy.”  
“Thought I had a bad childhood.” Wynonna and Charlie said simultaneously, then crouched down, digging the snow.  
“Sam!” Wynonna called out.  
“Sam!” Charlie repeated as the brunette across from her banged on the door.  
“Hermie made sure that no one would ever be heard.” Hetty informed him.  
Wynonna groaned, getting to her feet again. “Charlie, get up.” She ordered, aiming her gun at the door.  
Charlie did, and Wynonna fired at the door several times, then asked Hetty, “Where’s the key?”  
Meanwhile, the Blacksmith had a fire going in her forge, and had Waverly at a table, one hand on the skull. “I ask the Earth to give up its ash.” She began, “I ask the air to silence its name.” She dipped her hand in some water then dripped the water on Waverly’s hand that was one the skull, saying, “I ask the water, to cleanse this girl.” She then warmed a poker in her forge, “I ask the fire…to loosen its hold.” She then held it over Waverly hand. Waverly closed her eyes as she felt the heat on her skin, fearing the hot metal would make contact. However, the Blacksmith put the poker away, saying, “Free from your theaters, purified by the elements, Waverly Earp, you are now open to receive this fragment of a man into your life. Do you accept?”  
“I do.” Waverly said, then realizing what that sounded like, opened her eyes, leaned over and whispered, “Wait. Did I just marry a skull?” She had just broken up with one guy, she didn’t want to marry anyone just yet. Especially if they were dead.  
The Blacksmith ignored her, continuing the spell. “You are connected, you are as one. The Keeper of the Bones,” A male’s voice suddenly echoed her words, “And the Stone Witch’s son.” She gasped and she pushed away from the skull, “OK, what have I done? When I bonded Curtis to the skull, I didn’t know whose it was. It never told me.”  
“What?” Waverly asked, no clue what was happening.  
The Blacksmith paid her no heed, starting to panic and turning every which-way around the room. “She’s going to be coming for me. I need protection. I need to find some salt.”  
“What?” Waverly repeated, alarms raised as she knew salt usually meant nothing good, “Who’s coming? Am I in danger?”  
“Of course, you are.” The Blacksmith responded, gesturing with both hands to the skull, “That is what it means to be blessed. Your poor sweet girl, what was Curtis thinking?”  
Meanwhile, Sam was coming to, his eyes slowly opening and found himself back in the cellar. “Wynonna!” He called out, sitting up.  
“She can’t hear you.” A low female voice said behind him.  
On his feet now, Sam turned around and saw a feral version of the woman from the photo at the diner standing before them, looking at him with malicious gleamed. “Say your prayers sweetheart.”  
Sam went for his gun, only to find it gone.  
“I got a hollow place in my belly that needs to be fed.” Then she charged at Sam, growling, but he jumped out of the way.  
Meanwhile, Wynonna and Charlie lead Hetty back into the house at gun point. “Hurry up.” Wynonna ordered.  
“I’m trying.” Hetty insisted, walking over to the selves.  
Wynonna got into Hetty’s face, threatening, “If you know where they are and you’re not telling us…”  
“I swear I don’t.” Hetty intreated, looking through the selves, “Look. I need you to understand. See, we didn’t have a daddy. Mama had some money, but she put it all into an old hotel and restaurant. Back then, if food didn’t have maggots in it, they practically gave it a Michelin Star.”  
Starting to get grossed out, Wynonna ordered, “Okay, no more food talk.”  
Meanwhile, Sam was backed into a corner, trying to reason with the ravenous Reverent. “Ms. Olive, you don’t have to live like this. We could take you somewhere where people could understand what you are.”  
“You think I’m some fragile old lady?” Mama Olive sneered, rounding Sam, “Back then, you lived and died by what the seasons gave you.” She roared, charging Sam again, but once again Sam barely dogged her.  
Meanwhile, as Hetty continued to search, she also continued to tell the tale of how they got here. “Winter fell. A year of blizzards worse than anybody had ever seen. Livestock died, deer vanished, the root cellar got empty months before spring.”  
“So, what, did you eat the hotel guests?” Wynonna quipped.  
Hetty was silent, looking down.  
“You did!” Wynonna said in a disgusted voice.  
“Damn right I did and I’d do it again.” Mama Olive exclaimed, back in the cellar area, throwing a metal chair to the floor with a clang. “Loved it.”  
“You loved the taste?” Sam guessed from him spot behind a barrel, hoping it would give some protection.  
“Nothing else compared.” Mama Olive confessed proudly.  
Increasing the intensity of her search back at the house, Hetty continued, “Then one day, a certain Marshall comes to town, investigating some missing people.”  
“Great-great-granddaddy Wyatt Earp.” Wynonna declared. Was he the only Marshall in the country or something?  
Leaned over, Hetty continued, “Herman was all, ‘We gotta protract Mama.’ Such a suck-up.”  
Mama Olive, however, remembered things slightly differently in that detail. “He was a good boy. He fought for his Mama.” She slapped the top of the barrel, startling Sam.  
“Ah!” Sam yelped in spite of himself, “And Hetty?” He assumed the waitress from the dinner was a Revenant as well.  
“She was useless.” Mama Olive seethed, copying every move Sam made, “Born that way.”  
“Me?” Hetty continued, moving to the other side of the room, where there was a white metal cabinet “I just got caught in the crossfire and became this. I didn’t choose it and it’s not fair.”  
“Believe me, I get that.” Wynonna admitted, beginning to search herself from the side of the room where she was standing. Charlie began to work as well.  
“I just want to live like a girl.” Hetty lamented, “Buy lip-gloss, wear flirty skirts…”  
“Did you find the keys?!” Wynonna demanded.  
“Girls don’t have them chances that boys have.” Mama Olive raged, still moving back and forth, trying to find a way to get at Sam, “I learned that the hard way. I didn’t want Hetty to go through that.”  
“Mama dressed me like a boy and then like a man.” Hetty continued.  
“She looked like Herman.” Mama Olive said, backing up to the couch, “Very much like twins.”  
“Couldn’t tell us apart.” Hetty said, not noticing that Wynonna, who was putting things together in her head, walking back over to her. Not at least until Wynonna had her by the hair, “Ow!”  
Wynonna pulled down Hetty’s bandana, revealing an outline where a tattoo use to be. “Right down to the Goddamn tattoo.”  
Wynonna let her go and Hetty owned up to it. “Laser removal. Greatest invention of the 20th century. Ha!” She pulled out the keys from the cabinet, “Got ‘em.” Then she handed them to Wynonna.  
Meanwhile, Mama Olive doubled over in pain. “Ah!” She screamed, “Oh, the hunger! Herman! He was such a good boy! He always brought his Mama dinner.”  
Sam was now out from behind the barrel, but his back was still at the wall, his arms outstretched to put some distance between him and the cannibalistic woman. “He won’t be bringing you anything anymore. He can’t help you. But I can, okay?”  
Mama, however, still had other ideas. “You are going to be delicious.” She declared before roaring, stretching her mouth to unnatural portions as she did so, charging Sam.  
Meanwhile, Wynonna and Charlie were marching Hetty back along the snowy ground. “Your friend is already dead.” Hetty warned them as they all crouched down and Wynonna began to unlock the cellar door, “She’s eaten, and she’s stronger now. If you open this door, I don’t know what she’ll do.”  
Wynonna was having none of that. “Shut up and help me.”  
Getting a nasty surprise when she bit into Sam, Mama Olive backed up into the corner defensively. “There’s something…Something wrong with you. You’re spoiled!”  
“Yeah!” Sam responded, grabbing his coat off the floor, “I’m an acquired taste.”  
Just the three women raised the trap door. “Sam?” Both Wynonna and Charlie called down the Wynonna added, “Please don’t be eaten!”  
“I second that!” Charlie added.  
“I’m okay!” Sam called up.  
“Can you get the ladder up?” Wynonna asked.  
He looked around, then called up, “I’m not that, OK.”  
“You can’t be get both me and Mama.” Hetty informed them.  
“Yeah, I like to think big.” Wynonna replied, then called down to Sam, “Toss me the cuffs!”  
Sam searched his jacket pocket, found them, calling up, “OK” then tossed them up to Wynonna who caught them. “Charlie, watch her while I go get our boy.”  
“You sure you’ll be okay on your own?” Charlie responded.  
“I’ll be fine.” Wynonna assured her.  
“You know, everyone’s right about you.” Hetty seethed, “You are a bitch.”  
“Yeah.” Wynonna agreed, “A bitch with some Hella sexy moves.” Then she leapt into the cellar, gracefully landing on her feet, one hand on the ground.  
“Oh, that is sexy.” Charlie breathed from above, “Seriously, if she wasn’t already taken- “  
In the background Mama Olive growled.  
“Cool.” Wynonna commented on her move, before turning around, her gun trained on the old woman.  
“She was the one who wanted to kill your daddy.” Mama Olive growled, “And now I’m gonna killed you.” Then she charged Wynonna, but Wynonna fired before Mama Olive could even get close, and the old woman roared as she was sucked down into the orange fire.  
That done, Wynonna turned to Sam. “You OK?”  
Before Sam could answer, there was the sound of crashing, Charlie shouting and shot being fired. They both and turned to find Hetty had escaped, with a shock Wynonna announcing, “Holy shit she took the door.”


	11. Guns And Dolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good planning and weaponry defeat the bad guys and save the girls.

Deans eyes slowly opened and found himself in the passenger side of car he didn’t recognized, but he liked it. “Hmm?” He groggily looked around the car and noticed a note stuck to the windshield in front of him, and began to read aloud, “Your mother and a lot of other people were attacked by a witch. Your daughter insisted on coming with me so we found your stupid car and left you here. ‘Stupid?’” Dean didn’t think this car was stupid. Dean looked around the car and was about to open the door and get out. He saw another note on the passenger side window which he proceeded to read aloud, “Stay.”  
Back the Loughlin house, a battle had ensued between the two witches and the band of hunters, angels, and cops, bullets and spells flying.  
Amaryllis fired, only for a beam of light to hit her, sending her into spasms. Ida Marie rushed over to her and starting reciting a counter spell. At least she thought it was a counter spell, for all we know she could be making things worst.  
At the same time, Mary and Adam had found relative safety behind a settee. “Any ideas?” Adam asked the older, more experienced huntress.  
“Not really.” Mary admitted, still firing anyway.  
Meanwhile, Lennie had decided to take advantage of their captors’ absence and cut Henry free with the knife that supposed to kill him.  
“Come on,” Henry said, grabbing her wrist, “Maybe we can sneak out the back- “  
“No.” Lennie responded, pulling away, “You need to go on your own.”  
“I’m not leaving you here.” Henry insisted.  
“You have to.” Lennie replied, “I’m the one they want. If they have me, they’ll leave you alone.”  
“No, they won’t.” Henry informed her, “I’m still the one they blame for their brother’s death, they’re not going to let that go.”  
“You’re right.” Lennie said, feigning acceptance, then before rushing out the doorway before Henry could stop her, shouting, “Cadere!”  
A flash of red light hit Caterina, and suddenly she fell down the stairs. Everything froze.  
That was Rowena made her presence known. “Caterina Loughlin.” She declared, walking towards the stairwell, Emma staying a distance back, “The years have not been kind.”  
Caterina seemed disgusted to see the new witch. “Who are you?”  
“Rowena.” The redheaded witch declared, thinking that was all she needed to recognized. Seriously, how many Rowenas could there be out there?  
Caterina however, did not recognize the name.  
Rowena was annoyed by that. “Rowena MacLeod?”  
Cat seemed to recognize Rowena’s full name. “Raggedy Anne.”  
“Excuse me?” Rowena responded.  
Caterina got to her feet and descended down the stairs as she spoke. “I remember you-a rag doll all huddled up on our doorstep. I swore I could see the fleas nibbling away at whatever the Hell was left of that dirty little body of yours. “And still…. still, you thought you were worthy of our magic.”  
Rowena watched her come down the stairs. Caterina got to the bottom and stood, facing Rowena. Rowena turned to face Caterina and Caterina stepped closer to her, taunting her. “And when we disagreed…Oh…how you begged, how you threw yourself down and…and offered yourself to each of us.”  
Rowena closed her eyes, trying to contain her anger.  
Catarina made a disgusted face at her. “Boyd almost took you up on it. But I told him, it would be cleaner with the pigs.”  
From their positions in the room, everyone exchanged uncomfortable, shocked looks.  
“You know what they say?” Rowena responded.  
“Hmm?” Caterina inquired.  
“Nothing heals old wounds like opening fresh ones.” Rowena declared.  
“Hmm.” Caterina repeated, still unimpressed.  
Rowena pulled her hand out of her jacket pocket and hurled magic at Caterina causing her to go flying into a mirror hanging behind her and breaking it. Glass shards littered the ground everywhere and Caterina exclaimed, “Oh!”  
Meanwhile, back at the Impala, Dean looked again at the note saying stay, took it out and decided to ignore it.  
He got out and opened the trunk, where he found a note saying Open Me. He opened the hidden compartment in the trunk and found all the weapons, his gaze immediately falling on a very large gun. On the gun was a note saying NO! He sighed and kept looking. He saw another note that said witch-killing bullets and one last note that said, This Gun.  
Back in the foyer, Caterina, still on the floor, pinned Rowena to the wall. She started to get up, tauntingly singing, “I’m just a little girl, I’m Raggedy Ann. Oh, Raggedy Anne. Falling apart. “She got up off the floor.” At the seams.” Cat picked up a shard of glass and threw it at Rowena.  
The shard landed very close to Rowena’s face but she turned her head quickly. “Aah!”  
Caterina looked disappointed that she missed. “I’ve never been very good at darks. Do over.” She clasped her hands excitedly and began to sing again as she looked for another glass shard. “Just a little girl, Raggedy Ann. Oh, Raggedy Anne.” She bent down and picked up another shard.  
“No, don’t!” Lennie screamed, running towards the witches, only to be grabbed by Boyd.  
Caterina turned to face them. “Remind me why we bought her again?”  
“We wanted to start taking students again.” Boyd replied.  
“Right.” Caterina sighed, before pinning her and Henry against the wall as well. “We’ll deal with them in a minute.” Then she turned back to her shard, inspecting it. She was about to throw it when there was a sound of a gun firing, and she fell to the ground, dead.  
Everybody turned in the direction of the shot and saw Mary, still hiding but with her gun raised.  
“You couldn’t wait until after she took care of Rowena for us?” Cas commented.  
“Hey!” Rowena snapped, “Just for that next time you really need my help-I’m working for the other side whoever they may be!”  
“Well, at least she’d given fair warning.” Emma commented.  
“Emma, that was probably always going to happen anyway.” Mary added.  
“You bitch.” Boyd seethed, outraged at his sister’s death, flinging Mary across the room, “You’re gonna pay for that.”  
However, before Boyd could get his revenge, Dean burst in, waving his gun. However, he was suddenly confused as who he was to shoot, pointing the gun every which-way.  
“No, no, no.” Emma exclaimed as the gun landed on her, then pointing to herself said, “Daughter. “She pointed to Boyd, “Witch.”  
Dean trusted her and shot Boyd, who went down.  
The entire room let out a breath of relief. Dean looked quite proud of himself and gave the others a thumbs up.  
“Good job, Dad.” Emma said.  
“Yeah, you did good, buddy.” Amaryllis added.  
That was when Lennie fell to her knees gasping for air, as Henry caught her.  
“What’s going on?!” Mary demanded as they all ran up the stairs to them.  
“I don’t know.” Henry answered urgently, “I think it has something to do with their claim on her.”  
“Oh, my God, did we just kill her?!” Adam interjected.  
“Oh, don’t be ridiculous.” Rowena huffed as yellowish glow started to pulsate through the girl’s body, “It’s their claim on her breaking. “  
Lennie started convulsing as the glowing intensified and then, suddenly it all stopped, her breathing becoming steady again.   
“Are you alright?” Henry asked.  
“I think so.” Lennie replied, “I feel…weird, though. Like, lighter.”  
“Yes, that would be your freedom.” Rowena snarked.  
“Excuse me?” Mary responded at the same time Lennie asked, “What?”  
“Didn’t you listen to a word I just said?” Rowena balked, “When the Loughlins died she was either going to die, or the claim was going to disappear. Apparently, it’s the later. Congratulations, your life is your own.”  
“I’m free?” Lennie asked in disbelief.  
“You’re free.” Henry confirmed as the pair and embraced.  
“Thank you!” Lennie exclaimed, then as she pulled back looked at the others, “Thank you all of you.”  
“No problem.” Dean told her, “Ah, what did we do again?”


	12. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Doc square off.

Hetty was trying to get back to the house, dragging the door behind her up the snowy landscape, grunting as she struggled with the weight.  
Wynonna while still a few feet behind Hetty, was quickly catching up with her even at a marching pace. “You almost had me, Hetty. One Hell of a sob story.”  
Hetty gave up and turned to face Wynonna, panting. “It’s all true.”  
“Except you left out the part about wanting my daddy dead.” Wynonna replied, now all but certain she shot the wrong Tate.  
“Each time an heir came of age, Mama would get ravenous and then murderous.” Hetty explained desperately, “Killing Ward was the only way to stop her.”  
“So are the sixth.” Wynonna declared.  
Hetty’s eyes turned red and her voice took on a demonic tone as she said, “This curse won’t end until you end.”  
“Funny.” Wynonna responded, leveling Peacemaker at the other woman, “I feel the exact came wat about you.” Then she cocked the gun, saying, “Make your peace.”  
The side of Hetty’s face began to burn before Wynonna shot her. She let out a low moan but didn’t resist as she was pulled into the ground in an orange glow.  
Just then Charlie and Sam came trudging up the way, Sam holding his arm, Charlie with a hand to the gash on her head, as Wynonna holstered Peacemaker. “Hey.” Sam said.  
“Hey.” Wynonna repeated.  
Sam walked up to her and gave her a low five. “Good job.”  
“I know.” Wynonna responded as Sam walked past her.  
“OK, let’s go get my gun.” Sam said, already heading towards the house.  
“Can’t we just enjoy the moment for once?” Wynonna requested.  
“Wynonna!” Sam called back.  
Wynonna sighed, “Coming,” walking off to join him.  
“Go team Earp!” Charlie cheered walking beside the other woman, trying to throw her a bone.  
“Thank you.” Wynonna said, appreciating the effort.  
When they got back to the homestead, they piled out of the car, finding Doc leaned up against the front of the porch.”   
Great. Sam thought, as if today wasn’t bad enough.   
“Doc. Now is not a good time- “Wynonna began.  
“I assure you, all I need is a few minutes along with the Marshall.” Doc replied.   
“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Charlie interjected, as Sam had started looking pale and sweaty, and unlike her, had refused medical attention. Both women were worried that today had been too much for him.   
“Guys, I’ll be fine.” Sam insisted, not wanting them making too big a fuss over him, and not wanting to look weak in front of Doc.  
Wynonna narrowed her eyes and Doc, then turned to Sam. “If you need me, I’ll be in the barn.” She told him.  
“Good to know.” Sam replied, kissing her on the forehead before she headed off to the barn.  
“And if you need me, I’ll be inside.” Charlie assured her friend, giving Doc the evil eye as she walked past him.   
When the door shut, Doc said, “It is impressive thing, to inspire such loyalty in so many women.”  
“Just cut to the chase, Doc.” Sam requested wearily, walking up to him, “I’ve had an extremely long day.”   
“Just so you know, my mission was for naught.” Doc informed him.  
“Yeah, you said you’d get something on Bobo.” Sam reminded him, stopping at the door.  
“I couldn’t get close enough.” Doc admitted, before Sam doubled over. He put a hand on Sam’s shoulder and asked, “You okay, partner?”  
Sam got to his feet again, then sighed before saying, “Our deal’s off. I think it’s time for you to leave, OK?”  
Misinterpting the reason for Sam’s current distressed, not responded, disgusted, “I see what is happening to you. The sweating. The skittery disposition. The stink of desperation for the drug. Whatever it may be.”  
Sam had just had about enough of Doc. “Get out of my way.”  
“I want C. C. Stone.” Doc seethed.  
“And I…” Sam began, “I want you gone. Leave Wynonna alone. You’re gonna get her killed.”  
“Least I wouldn’t be in withdrawal when I did.” Doc accused.  
“I know what you really are.” Sam accused right back.  
“Competition?” Doc mocked him.  
“The enemy.” Sam replied.  
“Just so’s we’re clear then.” Doc confirmed before walking off.   
Later that night, Wynonna was in the barn, polishing her new motorcycle. She heard a bang and looked up, smiling when she saw Sam.   
“Well, that’s awfully optimistic.” Sam observed.  
Wynonna looked up and saw, yes, it was him, then went back to her work on the bike. “Sure, it’s winter now, but a girl got to be ready. You never know when a clear stench of road and the right moment will come along.”  
“I see.” Sam replied.  
“Did Doc get what he wanted from you?” Wynonna asked, still working.  
“Not exactly.” Sam answered, lowering his hand from where it had been touching the ceiling.  
“What did he want anyway?” Wynonna questioned.  
“Some way to get to C. C. Stone.” Sam answered honestly.  
Wynonna froze for a moment. “As in Bobo’s lawyer?”  
“Yeah, apparently she has some connection to the woman who put him in the well.” Sam explained, waling over to her, “And might actually be the woman who put him in the well. And what about you, Ms. Earp? Are you getting what you wanted?”  
Wynonna paused for a good long while, then sighed. “Let’s just say, when I do, it doesn’t make me any happier.”  
Sam smiled ruefully. “In my experience, it never really works that way, making you happy, I mean. You have to find others ways of doing that.”   
Wynonna’s eyes looked up at Sam. “I think I’ve already found one way.”  
Sam smiled. “Me, too. In fact, I can remember a glorious time, not so long ago, when I was very happy.”  
Wynonna smiled. “Yeah, that was pretty glorious for me, too. Maybe we could have another glorious time sometime- “  
However, before Wynonna could finish, Sam doubled over again.  
“Sam!” Wynonna exclaimed, jumping off the bike and coming to his aid, “Okay, let’s get you inside.”  
When they got inside, Wynonna half-carried Sam over to the couch while Waverly came down stairs and Charlie came from the kitchen to see what was the matter. “What happened?” Waverly exclaimed, increasing her speed and bounding towards them.  
“He nearly passed out in the barn.” Wynonna explain, gently depositing him on the couch.   
“It’s fine.” Sam insisted, “Really. I’m just…tired, that’s all. Being nearly eaten by an old cannibal will do that to you.”  
“Yeah, why didn’t she eat you, anyway?” Charlie asked.  
“Something about me being spoiled, she said.” Sam replied.  
Wynonna’s eyes widened. “And you didn’t think to tell us that?”  
“Wy, I’ve been tainted with demon blood, purified, and possessed by two different angels.” Sam reminded them, “That’s gotta affect my taste.”  
“Not to mention being gaslighted by Revenant.” Waverly added.  
“And dying who knows how many times.” Charlie continued.  
“That is true.” Wynonna conferred.  
“I think I have something that could help.” Waverly said, taking out a small metal tin and handing it to Wynonna, “The Blacksmith said you asked for this? Said to rub it into his chest.”  
“Wynonna, I told you I was fine.” Sam protested.  
“Well, clearly you’re not.” Wynonna replied, leaning down and unbuttoning his shirt, “Waves, what were you doing at the Blacksmith’s? I thought you were scared of her.”  
“Long story.” Waverly answered, “Let’s just say what Uncle Curtis left me bring a new meaning to the term strange inheritance.”  
Wynonna narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
“Do we really need an audience for this?” Sam asked.  
“Not really.” Wynonna said, then turning to the other girls added, “You heard him. Go on, get.”  
Charlie and Waverly walked off back to what they were doing as Wynonna opened the tin.  
“You know, I can do this myself.” Sam informed her.  
Wynonna however, put her hand in the green, foul-smelling pastes. “Uh, that reeks.” She groaned before reaching out and putting handful on Sam’s chest, “Don’t worry, big guy, you’re worth it.”


	13. The Weight Of What Was

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discusses what happened while he was under the spell; Ida Marie reveals a deep secret to Castiel.

The group was gathered in the foyer, watching the bright purple light at the top of the stairs, and while listening to Rowena saying a spell.  
Rowena and Dean emerged from the room and started walking down the stairs. Emma stepped forward, looking up anxiously up at them. “Hey. Is that it? Is it done?”  
“Who are these freaks?” Dean asked.  
The others exchanged horrified looks when Dean didn’t recognize them.  
After a few moments Dean and Rowena chuckled.  
“Look at their faces.” Dean exclaimed, “Oh! It was better than Sam’s when I ate all of his Halloween candy. Classic.”  
The others were not amused by Dean’s joke in the slightest.  
Mary shook her head and half-smiled. “Not funny.”  
Now that they had Dean fixed, they headed back to Amaryllis’ to figure a few more things out.  
As they watched Rowena walk to a yellow cab, Dean and Mary followed her. “I can’t believe you called Rowena.”  
“I don’t know that many witches.” Mary responded, “Give me time to get more contacts.”  
Rowena was standing at the open door of the cab and turned to face the mother and son. “Now, should you experience any odd memories from when you were hexed, conversations, let me know?”  
Dean stared at Rowena. “It’s blank mostly. Really.”  
Rowena seemed satisfied with that answer, and got into the cab, closing the door. Mary went up to the open window of the cab. “Oh, just a second.”  
“If you want to thank me, you can send me a wee gift basket.” Rowena quipped.  
Mary, however, had other things on her mind than gratitude. “The book.”  
Rowena stared at Mary for a moment, the sighed and reached over for the book and handed it to the blonde woman. “You’re no fun.”  
“We owe you one.” Mary relented, “Small one.” She didn’t want to give Rowena too much leeway.  
The cab drove away and Mary tuck the book under her arm. Dean stepped in front of her as the others poured out the door. Castiel and Ida Marie going off to his truck, while Henry and Lennie walked up to Mary and Dean.  
“So,” Dean began, “What are you gonna do now, Lennie? Now that you can do anything, that is.”  
“Honestly, I don’t know.” Lennie admitted, “I was actually hoping that maybe I could stay with you all a couple of days until I figure things out?”  
“Of course.” Dean replied, “Any friend of Henry’s is a friend of ours. Come on, let’s get loaded up.”  
Suddenly, Amaryllis hugged him. “Take care of yourself.”  
“You too.” Dean responded.  
“All of your take care of each other.” Amaryllis continued before embracing Lennie. Then she pulled back, holding the teen’s hand as she said, “And in your case, while you’re looking for yourself, remember, we can always use good cops.”  
Lennie gave her a small smile. “I’ll keep that in mind.”   
Shortly after that they were all on the road. The Impala was too crowded for anyone to dream of having a private conversation, still, after a while, Mary asked, “So how you holding up after the spell?”  
“A bit tired.” Dean answered, “You might have to drive for a bit.”  
“The weird thing was, at least from what I could tell, you actually looked happy most of the time.” Adam commented.  
“That’s probably because I had the mental capcicity of a six-year-old.” Dean quipped, “Look, I’m not gonna lie, losing the baggage was nice. Losing everything else, not so much.”  
Suddenly, Emma exclaimed, “Oh my God!”  
All went to the back corner where Emma was, finding her deep into a certain gothic horror teen novel.  
“That scene?” Mary asked.  
“Depends, does that scene involve beating kids with horsewhips?” Emma responded, her face contorted in a painful look, as if it was her receiving the lashes.  
“Horsewhips?” Dean asked.  
“Let’s just say she might have found the one family crazier than ours.” Mary explained, then addressed Emma, “You know, if you want to stop, you can stop. No one’s gonna force you to finish it.”  
Emma closed the book, setting it now. Curious as to what all the fuss was about, Lennie moved her hand to pick it up, but Emma quickly pulled it away. “Trust me, I’m doing you a favor.” She said.  
Meanwhile, in the truck, a less pleasant conversation was about to occur.  
They drove in silence until Castiel spoke up, “Ida, Henry told me about what happened in the car before the-crash. How he brought up a certain-rite of passage in the British Men of Letters and you had rather bad reaction to it.”  
“Hmm?” Ida Marie responded, not wanting to have this conversation.  
“He also told me what this rite of passage was.” Cas continued, “Ida, did you- “  
“You really shouldn’t listen to Henry!” Ida Marie cut him up, “He doesn’t know half of what he thinks he does. I mean, we’re dangerous? We’re not the ones that produced Cuthbert Sinclair - “  
“Ida,” Cas cut her off in turn, “You know you can tell me. Nothing you could say would change the way I feel about you.”  
There are some things. Ida Maire thought. “Please don’t tell the others. They wouldn’t understand.”  
Despite his better judgement, Cas nodded.  
“I was eleven when I started my training.” Ida Marie began weakly, “My father-had tried to hide me, sending me off to boarding school, but eventually they found me. But I was still late starting and the other students in my class never let me forget I was a year older than everybody. Except for one boy, Davy Mathews, who was nice to me. Two years later, we’re, well, you know- “  
“He was your first love.” Cas guessed, seeing where this was going.  
“My only.” Ida Marie told her, “And then, one day, we’re called to the headmistress’ office, and she locked us in there with a knife, and told us only one was coming out.”  
Suddenly Cas’ blood ran cold. “Why?”  
“Because we have to follow orders without question!” Ida Marie explained, tears forming in her eyes, “I didn’t want to do it. I froze, and before I knew it Davy had put the knife in my hand and forcing it into his chest. He told to say that I did it and he… he…” Her next words were unintelligible through her sobbing. Suddenly she was back there, in that moment, screaming as the knife went repeated into his chest, until he fell to the ground, dead.  
Suddenly Cas pulled the truck over to shoulder, unbuckled his seat belt, then hers, pulling Ida Marie into an embrace, saying, “Come here.” As she sobbed into his shoulder, he whispered, “You poor child.” How could they have forced children to kill other children? Better yet, how could her father send her there, knowing what would happen? Sure, Ida Marie said he had tried to keep her out of it, but he should have tried harder. A good father would have tried harder.  
By the time they had got to Ida Marie’s hotel, the physically and emotionally exhausted girl had cried herself to sleep, so Cas picked her up and carried her inside to the from desk. “Excuse me.” He said to the man at the desk, “Can I have her room key?”  
The man eyed the pair suspiciously, looking unsure of what to do.  
Realizing what this might look like, Cas quickly said, “She’s had a rough day. I really just don’t want to wake her up. Look, I don’t want to try anything funny, you can follow us up there if you don’t believe me.”  
“Alright.” The man conceded, then called over to a co-worker to tend to the desk while he was gone.  
The desk man took them up to the second floor, stopping at a door in the middle of the hallway, opening it up. “If you’re not out of them in five minutes, I’m coming in there.” He warned.  
“I promise I’ll be brief.” Cas replied, before walking in the room with the still-unconscious Englishwoman.  
The room was rather nice, one of those with kitchen area, living room and bed areas. Apparently, the British Men of Letters are not want for funds. Castiel thought, carrying Ida Marie past a coffee table on which sat a small cage, in which a tan-colored hamster was trying to climb up the bars, noticing in the new presence in the larger room.   
He walked into the bed room, where as the name of the room would imply, sat a bed covered with a mauve comforter and matching pillows. As Cas gently laid the down, down on the bed she started to stir, her eyes fluttering open. “Cas?” She asked, her voice still laced with sleep, “W-Where are we?”  
“Your hotel.” Cas answered, “I didn’t want to wake you up, so the desk man unlocked the door for me. But he only gave me five minutes so I have to go. Will you be alright?”  
“Yes,” Ida Maire answered, but her voice was somewhat shaky, “B-But thank you for your concern.”  
“If you need anything, call me.” Cas told her.  
“I will, I promise.” Ida Marie responded, “See you later.”  
“You, too.” Castiel said, before walking out.  
When Cas exited the room, he was surprised to find the desk man gone, and in his place, a man, roughly the same age as Dean, dressed in a black-and-white suit with a red tie, a baggage around his right hand, and an almost predatory gleam in his dark eyes.  
“Um, can I help you?” Cas asked.  
“You could tell me what you were doing in my daughter’s room.” The man replied.  
Suddenly, Cas’ blood went cold again. “You’re Ida Marie’s father?”  
“Yes, but that doesn’t answer my question.” The man replied.  
“I’m a friend of the Winchesters.” Castiel answered in an even voice, resisting the sudden urge to rip the man’s head off. Here was the man who had sacrificed his daughter to a cult, now feigning concern for her. “She accompanied us to get Henry, and I just wanted to make sure she back alright.”  
Suddenly the door opened, and Ida Maire stared at her father, wide-eyed. “Dad, what are you doing here?”  
“I was in the neighborhood, thought I’d stop by, and I ran into your friend.” Her father explained, “Care to introduce us?”  
“Right.” Ida Marie said, clearly nervous, “Castiel, this is my father, dad this is Castiel, the Winchester’s…angel friend.”  
“Yes, I know who he is.” Her father replied, “You know, we have developed many different ways of dispatching your kind…”  
“Why don’t you come in.” Ida Maire quickly cut him off, ushering the man inside.   
“Ida…” Cas began clearly concerned.  
“I’ll be fine.” Ida Marie insisted, quickly closing the door. Once she had, she turned to her father. “Was that really necessary?”  
“Cavorting with angels?” Ketch responded, not paying her question any heed, “What the bloody Hell was that--thing doing in your room?”  
“Nothing!” Ida Marie insisted, “I fell asleep on the way back, he just brought up, that’s all!”  
“You mean you were asleep with him in here?” Ketch asked.  
“It wasn’t like that.” Ida Marie said, seeing where this was going, “I swear, nothing happened. He was being kind, that’s all. We haven’t even been back that long.”  
“Well, just be more careful in the future.” Ketch told her, “He may seem cute, but remember he’s a killing machine.”  
“I will.” Ida Marie confirmed, then, desperately trying to change the subject, said, “Are you alright? You’re limping.”  
“Yes, just an assignment gone wrong.” Ketch answered, “Bear traps are not to be toyed with. Though I could use a fresh banagage for the hand.”  
Ida Marie handed him a first age kit, and he undid the cloth around his hand, revealing a rather unusual bite mark. “Is that a human bite mark?”  
“It is none of your concern.” Ketch quipped.  
Ida Maire was quiet for a moment, recent events playing in her head. “Dad, Henry said some-things about the break between the American and British Men of Letters. He says that-that they cut ties with us before the massacre. C-could that be true?”  
Ketch rolled his eyes, saying, “Dear, God, it’s like your eight again. What’s next, are you going to start asking about your mother?”  
Ida Marie started a staring contest with her boots. “Sorry.”  
Meanwhile, the others pulled up to bunker in the Impala, to find Bella and Andy waiting for them.  
“Hey,” Dean said, stepping out of the car, “What are you guys doing here?”  
“I had to make sure you were alright.” Bella replied, hurrying up to him.  
“I’m fine.” Dean assured her,” They cured the spell. Hey, as long as you’re here, why don’t you guys come in for a bit?”  
“Yeah, I actually think I’m gonna head back home, but if you want to stay you can Bella.” Andy offered, winking at the others.  
Mary and Emma smirked to each other.  
Bella eyed them all strangely then turned to Dean. “Yeah, sure.”  
That was how the pair wound up alone in the stacks of the bunker, discussing what happened over heated-up cups of coffee.  
After a while Bella said, “Dean, can I ask you something?”  
“Shoot.” Dean replied.   
“What was it like?” Bella asked, almost wistfully, “Not having to remember all the things you’ve been through? All the—questionable things you’ve done?”  
“Look, I won’t lie.” Dean began, “Maybe it was nice. Hell, probably. But it wasn’t just the crap that got lost. I mean, it was everything. It was all of us, what I-we do, you know? All of it. So…that’s what being happy looks like? I think I’ll past.”  
Neither of them realized he was touching her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for now folks! The next installment, "Thanksgiving" will be up next week. Wynonna gets ambushed by Sam and Waverly's holiday plans and that's not the only ambush in store, meanwhile, a wish bone is oddly effectively.  
> Thanks for reading! :) Blessed Good Friday and Happy Easter. Please stay safe out there.


End file.
